My Summer with the Saiyan Prince
by A.Eelif
Summary: Everyone is training hard for the android's arrival and that includes Vegeta. He has to get stronger than Kakarot if it's the last thing he does, but things don't always happen as planned. Vegeta is living at Capsule Corp. and sometimes anger can turn into something else entirely. Trunks just doesn't know how close he came to never being created. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hello, this fic may sound familiar to some of you peeps and there is a reason for that. I posted this fic about a year ago and it was written in script (which for unknown reasons is against the rules on this site). I rewrote it in prose so that tattle tails could calm down and not threaten to report me. Anyway, there are 14 chapters to this fic and I will post a chapter a week.

Hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think and don't be a meany about it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Setting: One year before the androids arrival**

It's a bright, sunny morning and blue haired Bulma Briefs is comfortably relaxing in her recliner at Capsule Corporation. Suddenly, she hears a ground shaking explosion quickly followed by the sound of loud obscenities and profanity. Bulma didn't have to think twice to know it was Vegeta destroying the gravity chamber AGAIN! The inventor decides that she'll just ignore it today considering Vegeta blew up, destroyed, or demolished something every day. She leans back into her recliner thinking that for once she was going to have a relaxing morning…she thought wrong. Vegeta bursts out of the gravity chamber sweating, bruised, and angry and as usual hunting someone or something to blame for whatever mishap he happened to bring about because it couldn't possibly be the Saiyan Prince's fault…never.

The black haired Saiyan looks around the room for the Earth woman he'd come to live with for the past two years, "WOMAN!"

She rolls her blue eyes and growls her annoyance at his insistence on calling her 'woman' instead of her name, "What does he want…WHAT?!"

"GET IN HERE NOW!"

There was never a 'please' or an 'If you have time'. It was always yelling and demanding, "NO!"

She then hears Vegeta cursing her as he stomps into the room and stands right beside the recliner that Bulma is lounging in, "What do you mean no?!"

"I mean no. I'm taking a day off from fixing droids, gravity chambers, or body parts." She lifts the foot rest on the recliner and places her arms behind her head in a relaxing gesture trying to ignore his furious expression.

He balls his hands into fists trying to keep from punching her in the face, "But, my training can't take a day off because of you, stupid woman!"

"Oh, well…I guess it will because I'm not moving from this recliner until I get good and ready and when I get ready I'm going to put on a bikini and lay out by the pool and then I'm going to take a bath and then I'm going to make dinner and then I'm going to take a nap and after that I might watch the soaps, but one thing I'm not going to do is help you train." She gives him a look of unconcern as she closes her eyes.

He lets out an irritated growl as a vein in his forehead begins throbbing, "I have to train. I have to get stronger than Kakarot and with you lazing around I'll never be stronger than that fool!"

"And your point is?" She rolls onto her side away from him in the recliner with disinterest.

"My point is…" He bends down and grips the underside of the recliner in his strong grasp and flips the piece of furniture over making the blue haired woman fall to the floor in an ungraceful heap, "Get up and fix the gravity chamber now or you won't be well enough to lay by the pool."

She sits up and gives him a hateful glare, "You're such an asshole, Vegeta!"

He shrugs indifferently, "And your point is?"

"My point is that you have a choice." She pushes her disheveled hair away from her face before giving him his choices, "Either I fix the gravity chamber or I make your lunch."

"WHAT?!" His eyes widen in anger and shock, "You'll do both!"

"Try me." She finally stands up from the floor and straightens her skirt and brushes her clothes off, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to work on my tan and when you decide what you want you can come outside and tell me."

The Saiyan prince watches her leave the room and walk up the stairs, "Uhhh! Stupid woman!"

When Bulma comes back downstairs clad in her bikini she doesn't see Vegeta anywhere and feels proud of herself for letting the fowl tempered Saiyan know what's what. Unfortunately, when she walks outside she notices Vegeta standing beside the gravity chamber and sees her father underneath the gravity chamber, "Dad! What are you doing?"

Dr. Briefs sticks his head out from under the gravity chamber to see his daughter looking furious, "Oh hello, Bulma." He quickly retreats back under the broken structure to avoid her glare, "I'm just fixing the gravity chamber for Vegeta."

"But…"

Before she can finish her objection, Vegeta cuts her off with a smug look on his face, "I've decided…I would like for you to make my lunch."

"Ughhhh!" She storms away from the two men and makes her way to the pool, puts her towel down, and sits down, "I can't believe dad! Always helping his 'Highness'. That spoiled little brat! He always gets his way!" She lies back onto the towel and puts her sunglasses on, "Stupid asshole!"

"I didn't know you thought of me that way, Bulma."

The ranting inventor jumps at the sound of another voice and turns to see Chichi standing at the edge of the pool, "Oh, Chichi! I wasn't expecting you!"

"Sorry to startle you." She walks closer to the bikini clad woman, "What did Vegeta do this time?"

Bulma rolls her eyes behind the sunglasses and frowns, "Ughh! Don't get me started."

"That bad, huh?"

"Mom and dad do everything for him and he is so bossy!" She crosses her arms over her chest becoming angry just from thinking about the gravity chamber incident again.

Chichi giggles softly, "Well, that's Vegeta for you."

"Yeah, I suppose." The blue haired woman takes in a cleansing breath to try and get back to relaxing, "So, what are you doing in town so close to Capsule Corp.?"

"Gohan and I were shopping for new clothes and I decided to pop by for a little visit since we were so close." She sits down beside Bulma and the two women begin chatting beside the pool.

Elsewhere, Dr. Briefs comes out from under the gravity chamber and wipes his hands on a rag as he looks at the dark haired Saiyan, "That should do it."

"It's about time, old man!" He puts his hands on his hips impatiently waiting for the old inventor to move away from the door.

Dr. Briefs lets out a sigh from Vegeta's poor manners, but doesn't mention it, "Try not to be so rough on it, Vegeta."

"Hmmph, just get out of my way!" Vegeta shoves passed Bulma's father and stomps into the gravity chamber. He makes his way to the control panel to set the amount of resistance he wants, but hesitates a moment when he looks out the tiny, round window to see Bulma talking to Chichi beside the pool.

_*Italics are thoughts*_

'_Women are such a confusing species…especially the woman…she's so loud and obnoxious and…beautiful. Huh?'_

He quickly snaps out of his thoughts and his eyes widen when he realizes what he just thought, "No, what is wrong with me?!" He quickly sets the gravity before walking away from the window and begins doing push-ups against the gravity's resistance, "I do not have feelings like this… (groan) and I definitely don't have feelings for…(grunt) the woman." He continues doing push-ups only using one arm for this set, "She is so…(grunt) annoying and obnoxious…Ahhh! No! No! No! No! No!" The angry Saiyan powers up and punches the side of the gravity chamber in his fury.

Bulma and Chichi are oblivious to his turmoil as they continue to chat beside the pool. Chichi stands up and brushes her clothes off, "I've got to get going. I'll bet Gohan is getting hungry and bored. All he wants to do is train with Goku anyway. Maybe things will look up with you and Vegeta."

Bulma lets out a derisive snort, "Yeah right, I'll believe that when it happens."

Chichi waves good bye and soon she and Gohan have left Capsule Corp. Bulma soaks up the sun for few minutes longer before deciding to go inside and start lunch. It doesn't take her long to prepare lunch and as she walks into the dining room to place the food on the dining table she sees Vegeta already sitting at his place around the table, "Oh, Vegeta, you scared me. I thought you would be in the gravity chamber for another two hours at least."

He shoots her a bored look not wanting to hear her chatter, "Just give me my lunch, woman!"

"Yes, your highness." She puts his plate down in front of him with an angry slam, "Anything for the spoiled little prince." She grabs her own plate and sits down as well to begin eating.

He lets out a low growl at her nicknames for him, but begins eating nonetheless, "Has anyone ever told you how obnoxious you are?"

"No, but it takes one to know one. I guess that's why you noticed it." She takes an irritated bite of her food.

"Hmmph." He continues eating without commenting, but that doesn't stop the blue haired Earthling from continuing to scold him for Kami knows what?

"You'd think after everything I've done for you, I would at least get a few compliments…"

As Bulma continues talking, Vegeta just eats and acts as if he's paying attention, _'Does she ever shut-up? I know for a fact that I have no feelings for this human. I wouldn't be able to stand her constant blabbering.'_

He tunes back in just in time to hear the end of her lecture, "…but, his highness always has to have his way! Isn't that right…are you listening to me?"

He gives her an uninterested look, "No." He stands up leaving the dining room and heading back to the gravity chamber to resume training.

Later that day, Bulma is in the lab and Vegeta is still working out in the gravity chamber. In the midst of her working she hears a knock on the lab door. Her eyebrows come together in confusion, "Since when do you knock, Vegeta?"

She hears the door open, but she doesn't turn her attention away from the machine she's working on, "I think you're mistaken, Bulma."

She turns around when she recognizes the voice as not belonging to Vegeta, "Yamcha! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and I decided to drop by and visit. So how is it going since Vegeta's been living with you?"

She can hear the disgust in his voice when he mentions Vegeta's name, but she chooses to ignore it, "It could be better."

He walks farther into the lab just looking around. It had been a while since he'd come to visit Bulma. Everyone had been so busy training for the android's arrival that no one had seen much of anyone else, "That doesn't sound good."

"The good thing is that I hardly see him." She decides to multitask and finish her work while she talks.

"What do you mean?" He picks up one of her inventions giving it a once over before setting it back down on the table.

A soft laugh leaves her throat as she thinks of how little she actually does see the Saiyan prince, "Well, you know how he works out all the time so he's always in the gravity chamber. He only comes out to eat, shower, sleep, and use the bathroom."

As Bulma and Yamcha continue their talk, Vegeta finishes his training and leaves the gravity chamber. He begins making his way to the shower, but he has to pass the lab to get to the bathroom and when he walks by he picks up Yamcha's scent. A disgusted look plays across his features, but he decides not to harass the stupid Earth man and proceeds to the shower. He walks into the bathroom and slams the door before undressing and stepping into the shower.

'_I can't believe she wastes her time with that weakling…that sorry excuse for a fighter. I don't see how she can stand him and I really don't see how she can forgive him. He's just a pitiful mass of flesh that's useless to the world.'_

Vegeta thinks back to the night Bulma caught Yamcha cheating on her. She had burst into the house with tears in her eyes and stayed in her room for three whole days. Vegeta had to give it to the Earth woman for being the bigger person and still remaining friends with that loser. During the Saiyan's thoughts he senses that Yamcha is gone and only Bulma remains in the lab. He finishes his shower and gets dressed before walking to the lab and barging in uninvited.

Bulma has no idea he's in the room and continues working, "Now, if I just twist this…damn!"

Vegeta continues to watch Bulma as she works on her newest project humming an unfamiliar tune as she does so. He watches her for a few moments longer, but he eventually clears his throat alerting her to his presence.

She jumps startled and turns around, "Vegeta, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." He leans against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

She continues working once she knows he's there, "What do you want? I'm working on a very important invention."

He scoffs loudly, "It's not more important than my supper. I'm hungry, woman."

"I'm busy!" She never stops working and never sees the annoyed expression on his face from her quick dismissal of his hunger.

"Funny."

She finally turns her attention back his way at the odd response, "What's funny?"

"It's funny that you had enough time for that weakling Yamcha." He locks his eyes with her blue ones as if daring her to lie about it.

An offended look is what meets his gaze, "Were you spying on me?"

"I was not spying. I could hear his queer voice from the shower." The raven haired prince stands up from the door frame and turns away from her piercing gaze.

She stands up as well forgetting her invention and places her hands on her hips angrily, "It's my business who I talk to and when I talk to them and if I'm too busy to cook for you then I'm too busy!"

"Fine." He walks out of the lab and the furious woman follows him out into the hallway.

She grabs his shoulder and spins him around to face her, "Fine! Is that all you have to say?"

He lets out a defeated sigh, "What is this…a no win situation?"

"No, it's just that you usually have something smart assed to say. Have you gone soft on me or something?"

He twists his shoulder from her grasp and growls in annoyance, "I haven't gone soft. I'm just hungry and now that you're out of the lab you can make me my supper, woman!"

"Okay, okay." She rolls her eyes at the tone in his voice, "Don't get your panties in a wad!"

She stomps to the kitchen to begin making supper and he follows her with a smirk on his face, "I still have it."

As Bulma prepares supper, Vegeta sits at the table absentmindedly playing with the eating utensils as the inventor tries striking up a conversation, "I just have one question, Vegeta. Shouldn't you be in the gravity chamber?"

He puts the eating utensils down and crosses his arms, "Shouldn't you be minding your own business?"

She sighs as she continues preparing supper, "You turn everything into a fight. I was only asking because usually you're in the gravity chamber until two in the morning."

"Three."

"Whatever." The two of them are quiet for a while just listening to the sounds of supper being prepared.

The Saiyan decides to try and have a civilized talk with the Earth woman for once and breaks the silence, "I just felt like eating early. Now, mind your own business, nosey woman!" He decides that talking civilized is overrated.

"Okay, okay you don't have to be an asshole about it." She turns to look at him just sitting at the dining table, "Did you wash your hands?"

"I just took a shower."

"Wash them again." She turns back to the food, "I saw you pick your nose."

An offended expression forms on his face at her words, "I did no such thing."

"I saw you…now go."

"I…"

She turns and gives him a very serious look halting his words, "Do it or no supper." Vegeta reluctantly gets up from the dining table and trudges to the bathroom as Bulma smirks proudly, "I still have it." When Vegeta walks by, Bulma take a quick glance at his ass and smiles, "Take your time, Vegeta. The buns…I mean, the rolls still need to warm up."

'_I never pick my nose…I might have scratched it, but pick?'_ He shakes his head in disgust as he dries his hands off and heads back to the dining room where he sits back down at the table.

Bulma finishes supper soon after he returns to the table and places his food in front of him and sits down to eat her own food. She watches as he hurriedly starts gulping his food down, '_He eats like a pig, but maybe I could get passed that. He is kind of cute after all and that ass…damn! Wait a minute, what am I thinking?! This is Vegeta…conceited, selfish, spoiled, royal, little asshole Vegeta._

"Why are you staring at me…are you going to eat that?"

She's pulled from her thoughts with his words and gives him an annoyed look, "I'm not staring and yes I am going to eat that."

"You were staring." He allows a smug expression to take over his face at her anger from him catching her staring at him.

"I wasn't…don't think I don't know you were looking at me in my bikini this morning."

His smug look his replaced with a look of surprise, "I was training. I never saw you."

"You are lying." She shoots him a convinced look knowing what she said is true.

"You're lying."

"I wasn't staring."

"Neither was I!"

She crosses her arms over her chest at his denial, "Yeah, right."

"Hmmph." He turns his eyes away from her face and looks down at his plate, "Stop changing the subject. You were looking."

She stands up and pushes her chair under, "I'm going to take a shower. I don't have to take this." She walks into the kitchen and drops her plate in the sink, "Don't let my shower get you all hot and bothered because I know you'll be thinking about it."

"You can only wish that I would waste my time thinking about you!" _'You have no idea.'_

Bulma leaves the dining area and Vegeta watches her hips sway until she disappears into the bathroom, but as soon as he hears her singing in the shower he leaves immediately to continue training in the gravity chamber.

TBC…

* * *

That's all for chapter 1. There will be lemons in later chapters...so many lemons! If you want that then you will be happy later on I promise. Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hello, it's me and I'm back with chapter 2! First of all thanks to everyone who either read, reviewed, followed, favorited, or did all of those things. It means a lot to me that my work isn't going to waste. I've decided that Wednesday will be the update day for this fic and if for some reason Wednesday goes by without an update then look for it on Thursday. Okay, on to the fic...no lemon yet, but wait for it. You can't rush these things you know.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma wakes up to a rainy, stormy day. She lets out a disgusted sigh, "I guess my tan will just have to wait."

She gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch and sleepily drinking it. Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't mind the stormy weather considering he was training in the gravity chamber anyway. Bulma finishes her coffee and when she get up to put her cup in the sink she peers out the window in the direction of the gravity chamber expecting something to explode any minute, but nothing ever does. She finally decides she'll go out to the gravity chamber and see just what type of training Vegeta works so hard on all day long. Once she makes it to the gravity chamber she knocks on the door and waits a few seconds for Vegeta to open the metal doorway looking all bloody and sweaty.

His expectant look fades when he sees who it is, "Oh, it's just you. What do you want woman?"

"I was just wondering if I could train with you…out of the gravity chamber that is." She tries to glance passed him to see what had gotten him so bloody, but his body is in the way of the gravity chamber opening. A shocked expression takes over his features just before he begins laughing at her request, "And what is so funny?"

"You training with me?" He laughs even harder once he says it out loud, "It's absurd."

She frowns at his incessant laughing, "Are you saying that I can't fight?"

"You wouldn't last two seconds training with me." He laughs again at the absolutely brainless idea of hers, but decides enough is enough and reigns in his laughter as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, really?" She crosses her arms over her chest in frustration.

He nods and almost laughs again at the determined expression on her face, "Yes, really."

"We'll see how long you last without any food." A pleased smile appears on her face at his horrified expression, but she didn't care. He deserved it with all that laughing he'd done at her expense.

"You wouldn't dare."

Her smile widens, "Wouldn't I?"

Vegeta knew he was going to hate himself for this later, but he knew Bulma would never take no for an answer and he needed his food, "Fine, you can train with me, but I'm not going to be slowed down because of you."

She smiles excitedly at his acceptance of her training with him, "Okay, let me change into my exercise clothes. I can't train in my pajamas after all. I'll be right back."

She runs off in the other direction and disappears into the house leaving him standing in front of the gravity chamber with a puzzled look on his face, "Exercise clothes?"

When Bulma returns she's wearing a hot pink sports bra and black spandex shorts that cling to her bottom half like a second skin, "I'm ready."

"I can see that." He stares at her chest noticing the cleavage the very snug sports bra creates and his eyes travel down her body getting a good look at her belly button as well as a wonderful view of her thighs in the tight shorts. He's pulled from his staring when she clears her clear her throat.

"Are we going to train or are you going to stare at my boobs all day?" She smiles at the pink blush that creeps onto his cheeks.

He forces his eyes back up to look at her smirking face, "I wasn't staring at anything."

"Okay, whatever." She shrugs not really wanting to get into another argument about whether or not someone was staring at someone else again, "Can we just train?"

He lets out an irritated sigh and leads the way to his non gravity chamber training area, "Come on and let's get this over with."

"Okay, what's the first thing you're going to teach me?" She almost runs into his back when he suddenly stops and turns to look at her.

"Teach you?" He has a pained expression on his face looking like someone just punched him in the stomach and walked away, "Who said anything about teaching?"

She looks at him like he's the biggest dummy in the world, "Well, you can't very well beat me to a bloody pulp and not teach me how to at least defend myself."

Vegeta growls knowing this is going to be a long day. He wished he had never agreed to train her in the first place. He begins the training trying to teach Bulma a few simple moves and within a few minutes, she attempts to perform some of the new moves.

"Like this?" She throws out her leg in a sloppy kick making Vegeta wince at the lack of control in her limbs.

He walks to stand beside her with an angry expression on his face, "No, stupid woman! Like this." He grabs her leg making them both blush at the contact, but Vegeta lifts her foot off the ground and helps her perform the kick trying to ignore the way his body tries to betray him, "Like that…now, you try it by yourself."

Bulma nods hoping he didn't see her blush and tries again, "Like this?"

"Not bad." He didn't want to admit that it was actually way better than he ever thought she could pull off.

She smiles brightly at her new accomplishment, "So I did it?"

"I said not bad." He looks away from her with a growl not wanting to praise her because he knew it would only make her gloat and annoy the hell out of him.

"But, I did it, right?" She walks to the side he's turned to making him look at her, "Right?" She smiles proudly at his aggravated expression.

"…Yes." Why did he give in to her? He had to stop thinking about foolish things like how beautiful she was and why didn't she put some damn clothes on?!

She jumps up and down making her breast bounce erotically, "Yay! I did it! I did it!"

Vegeta finally manages to get her to stop jumping and jiggling before he had to go relieve himself and teaches her a few more simple moves before calling it a day. The two of them lay on the floor trying to catch their breath (at least Bulma was), "I can't believe we missed lunch. I'm starving."

He lets out a groan, "I can't believe I missed a whole day of training."

She looks at him and giggles at the look of despair on his face, "Oh, it didn't kill you." She suddenly jumps up, "Let's go eat." He nods and the two of them walk into the house. She walks to the kitchen to begin the meal and he sits down at the dining table as he waits.

The meal isn't a noisy one and the two of them eat without incident. When the meal is finished, Vegeta stands up and starts walking toward his room. Bulma looks up from her plate wondering why he wasn't headed back to the gravity chamber, "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

A shocked expression appears on her face and she looks at the clock noticing it's only 6 o'clock, "But, it's not even late."

He turns to face her exhaustedly, "And your point is?"

"…Nothing." She shakes her head as she answers.

Vegeta continues down the hall toward his room and Bulma hears him let out a loud burp. She twists her face into a look of disgust as she gathers up the dishes and puts them in the sink. She then sits down on the couch and silently thinks to herself, _'Vegeta is acting so strange. I wonder what his problem is? Oh, well maybe he's just tired.'_

After several minutes of thinking, she decides to go check on Vegeta just to make sure he really is okay. She walks to his room and knocks on the door, _'I hope he's not already asleep.'_

She hears the bed squeak and then she hears his footsteps as comes to the door. He opens the door with an annoyed expression on his face, "What part of going to bed don't you understand?"

"I just thought that since you spent all your training time with me that I'd help relax your muscles." She gives him what she thought was a convincing smile.

He lets out a fed-up sigh at her insistence, "What makes you think I need help relaxing my muscles?"

"Well, I saw you limping on the way to bed."

"And…" He puts a hand on his hip just wishing this conversation would end so that he could go to bed and get up early to make up for the wasted training of today.

"And, I could rub some muscle cream on it for you if you want me to." She just didn't understand why he was being so difficult when she was just trying to be nice.

He lets out another tired sigh, but tries to keep himself from yelling at her, "I'm quite capable of rubbing muscle cream on myself."

"Okay, but I have a very mean massage." She pumps her fist in the air to emphasize her point, but his expression tells her he's still not interested.

He clenches his hands into fists as he takes in a deep breath before speaking, "I don't care how 'mean' your massage is! I don't need your help!" He then slams the door in her face making her hair blow in the breeze of the slammed door.

She stands there in shock for a few moments, but finally regains her composure, "Be that way, Vegeta! I won't ever try to help you again!"

"Good!" She can tell he's on his bed again by the distant sound of his voice muffled by the wooden door.

She frowns and goes to her own room to sit on the bed, "I can't believe that's the thanks I get for trying to be nice. Why does Vegeta have to be such a hard ass? YOU'RE A HARD ASS, VEGETA!" The Saiyan rolls his eyes as he hears her yelling, but she doesn't stop there, "I just tried to be nice, but selfish little prince Vegeta is an asshole. YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, VEGETA!"

The constant yelled insults are all he can take as he gets out of bed and stomps down the hall and barges into Bulma's room, "What is your problem, woman? I'm trying to sleep and you're ranting and raving about nonsense all because I didn't want a massage."

She matches his angry expression as she stands up from the bed, "It's not the fact that you didn't want the massage. It's the fact that you were such an asshole about it. It's the fact that you were so rude and that you didn't consider my feelings at all." He sees the glint if a tear in her eyes, but she continues her lecture leaving him no time to comment on it, "Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

Anger flashes in his eyes at the mention of his mother and his temper flares up again, "You stop right there! You have no right to bring her into this!"

"I see she did teach you to respect her at least."

Vegeta turns away from her and crosses his arms over his chest, "You know nothing about me or my mother."

"Maybe not, but you could try to be a tad bit nicer." She puts her hands on her hips and glares at his back angrily.

"You're not the friendliest person around you know!" He turns to face her again with an equally angry glare, "And, I would appreciate it if you would get off my ass about it!"

"I guess I was right about you. You're just a spoiled little brat!"

"And, that's the way I like it!" He stomps toward the door and slams it hard on the way out once again ruffling her hair in the gust of air from the door. The Saiyan doesn't go to his room as expected, but instead goes to the gravity chamber and starts up his training again.

The next morning, Bulma is in the dining room eating breakfast when Vegeta walks into the room. She looks up at him trying to forget last night's incident, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No." He grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator and heads toward the door.

"Vegeta, about yesterday…"

He turns and cuts her words short, "That's not important. That's in the past."

"So you're not mad?" She looks at him with a hopeful expression on her face.

"I didn't say that."

She swallows down her anger at his venomous response, but she is determined to be the bigger person, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…about what I said about your mom."

"You should be." After saying that, he walks out of the house and back to the gravity chamber leaving Bulma sitting at the table with her mouth hanging open.

That night, Bulma is lying in her bed trying to go to sleep when Vegeta walks silently into her room. She sits up and gives him a confused look, "What are you doing in here, Vegeta?" He doesn't say anything and just continues to walk farther into the room, "Can I help you, Vegeta? Don't you know how to knock before you enter a room? I could have been naked."

He finally stops in front of the bed and takes in a nervous breath before speaking, "I came to say that I'm sorry about yesterday."

"WHAT?!" Her eyes widen in shock at his apology, "Are you feeling okay? Why are you being so nice to me? What in the world is the reason for all of this?" The raven haired Saiyan has an embarrassed look on his face, but still doesn't answer her questions, "Well…"

"It's because I love you, Bulma." She gasps as Vegeta leans in and kisses her right on the lips. That is until she suddenly wakes up and sits straight up in her bed.

"Oh, my Kami! Thank the protector that was only a dream. Vegeta would never say that…he would never call me Bulma." She listens for any sounds of Vegeta, but she doesn't hear anything. She doesn't even hear the gravity chamber and she assumes he's gone to bed. She lies back down in her bed and breathes a sigh of relief, _'Me and Vegeta kissing, ha! That's just ridiculous!'_

The next afternoon, Bulma is outside in her bikini lying by the pool when her mother walks out and starts trimming the poolside flowers. She hums softly as she trims the flowers and seemingly ignores Bulma for the first few minutes. Finally, her mother turns her gaze to her daughter, "Bulma, honey?"

"What, mom?"

A disapproving look appears on her features, "Do you really think you should be out here half-naked?"

"It's the backyard, mom. Who's going to see me?" She adjusts her sunglasses and rolls onto her stomach.

"Oh, I don't know, but Vegeta is just in the gravity chamber." She goes back to trimming the flowers and misses Bulma's repulsed look.

"He doesn't even notice me. He trains all day and doesn't even glance to the outside world."

"Okay, honey." She continues trimming and humming and Bulma thinks her mother must be done chatting, but the blonde woman speaks up again, "Anyway, I came out here to tell you that your father has decided to have his summer cook-out tomorrow."

Bulma lets out a sigh as she unties her bikini strap to prevent tan lines, "Okay, great. I'll call Chichi and the others later."

"Okay, dear." Mrs. Briefs finishes with the flowers and leaves Bulma alone beside the pool once more. The blue haired inventor suns for a few more hours before going inside and taking a shower. She then calls Chichi and the others and they all agree to be at Capsule Corp. the next day for the cook-out. Having finished all the phone calls, she goes to the refrigerator to grab a drink and sits down on the couch. She'd only been sitting there for a few minutes when her mother appears again.

"Hi, mom. I called all the guys and they said they could make it." She sips her drink expecting that to be the reason why her mother was there.

"That's great, honey." Her mom begins to leave the room, but stops in her tracks and turns around, "Oh, did you invite, Vegeta?"

Bulma chokes on her drinks and falls off the couch in her surprise at her mother's words, "Vegeta?!" She manages to get herself back onto the couch before giving her mother a horrified look, "Why would I invite him?"

"Well, he does live here." Her mother said it so simply as if that were any reason to invite the spoiled, grumpy Saiyan.

"Mom, please, he would only ruin the cook-out."

Mrs. Briefs gives her daughter a scolding look, "Now, you don't know that, Bulma."

"Yes, I do!" She stands up from the couch with a superior expression on her face, "He's always grumpy and he would just put a damper on my good party mood."

Her mother lets out a hesitant sigh, but tries to give her most stern look (which isn't very stern), "You have to invite him?"

"Why?"

"Well, your father doesn't want him in the gravity chamber while the guests are here."

Bulma frowns at this new information and shrugs, "And, when is dad going to tell him this?"

Mrs. Briefs shifts nervously from one foot the other as she answers her daughter's question, "He's not."

"Then who is?" She gives her mother an odd look wondering what in the hell she's talking about.

"You are, dear."

The blue haired woman stiffens and drops her drink to the floor, "WHAT!"

"Good luck, honey." The blonde woman quickly leaves the room not wanting to deal with her daughter's anger.

Bulma sinks back down to the couch with a defeated sigh, "But…ughhh!"

Bulma wallows on the couch for a few minutes not wanting Vegeta to even come to the party much less tell him that he can't use the gravity chamber. She eventually gets up and reluctantly walks to the gravity chamber to break the news to Vegeta, but when she gets there, to her surprise, he isn't there. She shrugs and walks back inside to check in his room, but he isn't there either, "Hmm, I wonder where he is?"

She doesn't have to wonder for very long because the Saiyan prince enters the bedroom just a few minutes later, "What are you doing in here?"

She turns to look at him, "Looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

The blue haired inventor finally notices he's all wet and wearing swim trunks. She can't help but notice how the wet material of the swim trunks clings to his muscular legs and she shivers, "Oh. _Damn!_" She looks at the floor to keep from staring at Vegeta's wet body, "Anyway, my mom told me to invite you to my dad's cook-out tomorrow."

A very disinterested expression springs to his wet face, "And, why would I come to such a stupid waste of time as that?"

"Well, what else are you going to do?"

He gives her a 'duh' look as he answers, "Train, stupid woman!"

"That's just it, Vegeta." She crosses her arms and sighs, "You can't train."

"WHAT?!"

She rolls her eyes at his overreaction, "My dad doesn't want your loud obnoxious training to disturb the guests."

"I will train." His expression changes to one of stubbornness, "The Saiyan prince can waste no time."

She shrugs with indifference, "Well, too bad cause my dad is going to disable the gravity chamber tomorrow morning."

"But…"

"No, buts…either you come to the party or you sit around doing nothing." She walks toward the door to see herself out and just before she walks out the door she hears Vegeta's reply.

"Well, I won't be at any parties."

"Suit yourself." She leaves the room and he's left standing dumbfounded in his wet swim trunks.

TBC…

Okay, that was it for chapter 2. Please stick with me on this fic...don't give up on it after just two chapters. Tell me what you thought, but don't be a douche. There's a difference in CC and douchism. As always, thanks for reading and love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

* * *

Update time and Happy Halloween by the way! I'm am posting this just after leaving the ER. My kitty was asleep and when I touched him he woke up suddenly and got scared. He bit me on my left thumb and it hurt! I'm fine now, but it's still sore. I had to get a tetinus shot cause it was such a deep puncture. Anyway, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. No lemon yet, but just you wait!

* * *

The next day, Bulma gets ready for the cook out and puts on a hot pink string bikini. She then waits beside the pool for the guests to arrive while her father grills burgers and hot dogs. Goku, Chichi, and Gohan are the first to arrive making Bulma smile. She hadn't seen much of her friends in the past two years due to the android threat and the fact that they were all coming over made her happy.

Chichi makes her way to Bulma and has a seat in one of the lawn chairs beside the pool, "Hi, Bulma." The raven haired woman is wearing a one piece black bathing suit with a sheer skirt on over it. Her husband and son are wearing their brightly colored swim trunks.

The other guests arrive shortly after and make themselves at home as the cook out gets underway. Finally, Goku makes his way to Bulma who is still sitting in the lawn chair beside the pool. The Saiyan had been too preoccupied with food to come say hello to her properly when he first arrived. He sits in the empty lawn chair beside her with a questioning look on his face, "Bulma?"

"What is it, Goku?" A worried expression plays across her face, "Are you still hungry?"

"No, no…I was just wondering where Vegeta was?" He looks around the pool and the garden surrounding it just to make sure he hadn't missed the Saiyan prince among all the other guests, "I don't see him anywhere."

The blue haired inventor rolls her eyes at the mention of Vegeta, but answers Goku's question, "Oh, he's in the house being an idiot as usual."

The idiot in question is indeed in the house looking out the window. He sees Gohan splashing Krillin, Piccolo is standing beside a tree, and for reasons unknown Chichi is pushing Goku into the pool, and then he notices Bulma. She's sitting calmly in a lawn chair drinking a margarita…at least she was sitting calmly until a fast dance song begins to play and she jumps up to dance along with the music. Vegeta can't help but notice she'd already been in the pool because the bikini is all wet and clinging to her breasts and ass. He could even see the outline of her nipples under the bikini top as her breasts bounced up and down with the rhythmic dancing she's doing. He licks his lips and begins to feel certain parts of his anatomy react to the visual stimulation, _'There is something about that stupid woman that I can't quite figure out.'_

He watches her dance some more and his eyes and attention are so focused on the sexy inventor that he doesn't even notice someone is standing behind him until he feels a tap on his shoulder, "Hiya, Vegeta!"

Vegeta turns away from the window to see the last person he wanted to see that day, _'Oh, stupid Kakarot always ruins my fun!' _"What are you doing in here?!"

"Looking for you." He gives Vegeta a goofy smile as if that were the most obvious answer in the world.

The Saiyan prince growls in annoyance, "Well, go away! It's bad enough I can't train and now I have to deal with your shit for brains!"

"Come out to the party."

Goku was so persistent and no matter how badly Vegeta insulted him he could never get rid of him, "And, why would I do that?"

"I don't know." Goku shrugs, "But, it's pretty fun."

Vegeta rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, "Yeah, I'm sure it's real fun."

"And, there's still some food left." He taps his chin with his index finger in thought, "That is, if Gohan hasn't eaten yet so it's limited time only."

Vegeta's attention perks up at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten all day because everyone in the whole damn house had been so busy with this cook out, "Did you say food?"

"Yeah." He nods happily.

"Why are you just now mentioning this, Kakarot?!"

The younger Saiyan shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, but I thought you knew food was involved in a cook out."

"Out of my way, third class!" He pushes Goku out of the way and heads out the door and toward the food.

Goku follows him and once the two Saiyans are outside, Vegeta begins wolfing down as much food as he can get his hands on. Goku just follows him on his journey down the food table, "Vegeta, can I ask you a question?"

"No." He quickly answers between bites of food.

"Okay, here goes."

Vegeta gives him an angry look as the goofy Saiyan pretends he didn't hear Vegeta's answer of decline, "I said no."

Goku just continues talking as if he's deaf and never heard Vegeta, "Do you care about, Bulma?"

The ravenous Saiyan chokes on a party sandwich and begins coughing, "Of course not…(cough)…I have no feelings what-so-ever for…(cough)…for the woman."

He gets his coughing under control and continues devouring the food, but Goku apparently wasn't finished talking yet, "I don't mean care like love care. I mean like friend care."

Vegeta slows down his eating a bit to answer the stupid inquiry so that maybe Goku would leave him alone, "I don't have any friends much less any that I care about. Now, leave me alone! I'm eating!"

Apparently, that answer doesn't satisfy Goku as he continues to annoy, "So you mean to tell me that you don't care about her even though she's given you a home and food?"

Vegeta rolls his eyes yet again at Goku's stupidity, "I hate living here. Her parents are constantly babbling nonsense and her father never fixes the air conditioner in the gravity chamber and when the woman cooks, Kami forbid, she tries to kill me with that awful substance she calls food, and she always has a smart comeback for everything I say…does that answer your question?"

The angry Saiyan prince starts back eating and Goku continues talking to no one's surprise, "Maybe, but that doesn't explain why if you hate living here then why have you done it for two years?"

"That's none of your business, Kakarot!" He travels further down the table inhaling as much food as possible while still be able to talk, "Now, leave me alone. I'm merely staying here to train where there is the right amount of gravity and where there is someone to fix it at all times."

A very rare mischievous grin plays across Goku's face, "Is that all?" He begins to chuckle at the death glare Vegeta has in his eyes.

"Yes, that is all!" He lets out an aggravated sigh at the sound of Goku's laughter, "What are you snickering about?"

"Nothing." He says between chuckles not going unnoticed by Vegeta.

Vegeta growls angrily at Goku's continued chuckling "Stop that! I see nothing humorous about this." Vegeta then finishes off the party sandwiches and starts on the cheese platter still trying to ignore Goku's stupid queries and annoying laughter.

"I think you really like her." The lower class Saiyan doesn't seem to realize how irritated his fellow Saiyan is becoming as Vegeta turns to glare at him again and suddenly punches the goofy man in the jaw making him fall into the pool backwards. The other party goers turn their attention toward Goku and Vegeta. Bulma and Chichi rush quickly to the scene of the fight.

The blue haired woman is the first to speak and question Vegeta's actions, "What was that for, Vegeta?!"

"Because, I felt like it!" He finishes off the cheese platter and starts back toward the house grabbing a few hamburgers on the way.

Before the Saiyan prince can escape the scene Goku jumps out of the pool, "That proves it even more, Vegeta!"

"Shut the hell up, Kakarot!" He continues walking toward the house and eventually disappears inside leaving Goku and a confused Bulma and Chichi outside.

That night, Bulma walks into the living room and to her surprise Vegeta is sleeping on the couch. Bulma watches him sleep for a moment finding it odd that he was sleeping. He never took naps and was always training. Once she's done staring she slaps him on the face hard, "Asshole!"

Vegeta snaps awake from the inventor's slap and rubs his face even though it didn't really hurt, "What was that for?!"

"Because, I felt like it!" A furious look is on her face as she glares at him, "You had no right to punch Goku!"

The Saiyan sits up from his lounging position on the couch, "I had every right and you don't even know why I did it!"

"Then why?" She crosses her arms over her chest awaiting his answer for the violence at the cook out.

He hesitates for a moment with his answer. He couldn't possibly tell her why he'd punched Kakarot. It was a ridiculous assumption on Kakarot's part. As if he could even consider loving or caring for a human woman, "It's none of your business!"

"You are impossible, Vegeta!" She shakes her head on disbelief of his answer, "No one can talk to you because you're such a smart ass. I've known Goku forever and he's never said anything that deserved a punch!"

"Everything he says deserves a punch!"

An angry sound leaves her throat, "I hate you! You ruin everything and you're always in such a bad mood! Sometimes I wish that…that you didn't live here!"

A low chuckle is heard from the man on the couch before he gives her an equally angry retort, "The feeling is mutual believe me!"

"ASSHOLE! I hate you!" She storms off and heads toward her room. Eventually, Vegeta hears the bedroom door slam.

Bulma flops down on her bed and sighs, but she doesn't get the chance to relax or get over the screaming match she and Vegeta were having because the Saiyan in question suddenly bursts through the door and walks into her room, "By the way, you're not a pleasure to live with yourself. You're always ranting and raving about something and you're lazy. You lay around here doing nothing all day and when I ask you to fix something you make a smart ass comment and won't fix it!"

She stands up with an appalled look on her face, "That is not true! You're too busy playing around in the gravity chamber to know what I do and half the time when you want me to fix something I'm too tired from fixing something else you've broken!"

He walks farther into the room and closer to where she's standing looking angrier than he'd ever seen her look, "Oh really…I wouldn't have to lock myself away in there if your parents weren't so damn annoying! They drive me insane and you're no better!"

"Okay, then." She walks close to him meeting him in the center of the room, "If you hate living here so much then why are you doing it?!"

"So I can prepare for the androids when they come! I have to train at all times!" His expression is one of patronization figuring she should have known that by now.

She puts her hands on her hips and lets out a condescending laugh, "Then why are you in here irritating me! I HATE YOU!"

"And I HATE YOU!" He then grabs her face in his hands and smashes his lips to hers roughly and begins kissing her with as much force as he can muster without hurting her. In Bulma's surprise, she hits him with her fists at first, but eventually gives in to the dominating kiss. When Vegeta pulls away from her they look at each other in a moment of shocked horror.

The Saiyan prince is the first to find his voice, "We must never speak of this again or to anyone."

She nods her head vigorously, "Deal." She turns around not wanting to face him and he leaves the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

A couple of days later, Bulma decides she needs to get out of the house and finds herself gravitating toward Goku's home. Of course, Goku and Gohan are nowhere in sight because they're out training for the arrival of the androids. She walks in and sits down to have a chat with Chichi.

The raven haired woman brings out drinks and snacks and joins Bulma on the couch, "I'm glad you decided to come by. Ever since Goku and Gohan started training for the androids I never have anyone to talk to."

"Yeah, Vegeta's the same way…not that he ever talked much to begin with." She takes a sip of her drink and takes a bite of the cookie in her hand.

"So, how is it going living with him? Is it any better than the last time we talked about it?"

She finishes chewing the cookie and swallows it before answering, "Oh, it's fine. Everything's fine."

"Fine?" Her black eyebrows come together in confusion, "Last time I asked you that question you said you couldn't stand it and that he was an asshole."

She swallows her drink loudly at Chichi's words. She definitely couldn't tell Chichi what happened. She and Vegeta had said they wouldn't tell anyone, "Um, people can grow on you."

"But, this is Vegeta."

"And?"

Chichi has a very bewildered expression on her face at Bulma's words, "And, he doesn't grow on you."

"He has his moments…although, he has been ignoring me since…" Bulma suddenly stops her sentence short realizing she's about to give away what happened in her bedroom a few nights ago.

The dark haired woman looks at her friend with interest "Since what?"

"Oh, nothing." She shakes her head in a nonchalant way trying to change the topic to anything, but this.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." She leans in closer to her blue haired guest wanting to know what was making the inventor so nervous.

Bulma's face turns a bright shade of red, "It's nothing really."

A sudden look of realization appears on Chichi's face and she gaps, "Oh, my Kami! You two slept together!"

Bulma spits her drink out across the room and coughs, "NO!"

"You're lying."

"I am not." She puts her drink down on the table to keep from causing any further devastation with the liquid substance.

Chichi shakes her head and give Bulma a skeptical look, "You are lying I just know it!"

"No, we just…kissed." Her face turns an even darker shade of red at having revealed what happened.

Chichi's eyes widen, "Oh, Kami!" She falls back onto the couch, "Bulma, we have to cut your tongue out it's the only way."

"No, it's not as serious as all that, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this. I promised Vegeta I wouldn't tell!"

She waits for Chichi's words of promise with a look of nervousness on her face. Finally, the dark haired woman sits up and nods, "Okay, but you can never let that happen again."

Later that evening at Capsule Corp. Bulma and Vegeta are sitting at the table eating an unusually quiet supper. Things had been a little awkward between the two of them after the kiss. Bulma finishes her meal first and breaks the silence, "Vegeta, I'm really tired tonight so don't be banging around in the gravity chamber so loud." He rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything as Bulma continues speaking, "And another thing, Goku wants you to come spar with him tomorrow." She shakes her head, "No, wait he wanted to come here so I told him okay."

"WHAT?! He's not coming over here!" He completely stops eating and gives her a disgusted expression.

She lets out an exhausted sigh as she stands up from the table, "Well, you can tell him to go home when he gets here. I'm going to bed."

"But.."

"Good night, Vegeta." She leaves the dining room before he can argue and disappears into her bedroom.

The next day, Vegeta is in the gravity chamber training as usual when Goku suddenly appears out of nowhere, "Hey, Vegeta!"

"Go away, Kakarot. I never agreed to spar with you." He continues his own training trying to ignore Goku's presence.

Goku pouts a little trying to look sad, "Oh, come on just for a few hours."

"Okay, but that's it."

The Saiyan prince waits while Goku stretches and of course the stretching Saiyan can't stretch quietly, "Hey, Vegeta, did you kiss Bulma the other day?"

Vegeta's eyes widen at Goku's knowledge of that event as he mumbles under his breath, "I am going to cut her lips off and rip her vocal cords out."

"What?"

Vegeta shakes his head, "Nothing and where on Earth did you ever hear such nonsense as that?"

Goku stands up and stretches his arms as he answers Vegeta's question, "Chichi said that Bulma told her that except I wasn't supposed to tell you that she told Chichi and then Chichi told me, but I just told you so I guess I'm in trouble now."

Vegeta closes his eyes and lets out an aggravated sigh, "Shut-up, Kakarot!"

"Well, did you kiss her?" He looks at Vegeta with interest awaiting an answer.

The Saiyan prince crosses his arms over his chest and turns around to face the wall, "Maybe, just a little."

Goku starts laughing at Vegeta's actions and answer, "How do you kiss someone a little?"

"I only did it to shut her up."

Goku finally gets control of his laughter, but Vegeta is still turned away from him, "Yeah, right."

The angry man turns around with an annoyed growl, "I thought you came here to spar, not to gossip like a little school girl.

"I did, but…"

"But, nothing. If you want to spar with me it's now or never!" He walks to the controls and bumps up the gravity.

"Okay, sounds good to me."

The two Saiyans spar for a few hours and just as promised Goku goes home afterward. The Saiyan prince has a scowl on his face and knows he and Bulma have to have a serious talk about keeping secrets.

TBC…

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It is greatly appreciated! As always, love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own any of the characters or settings.

* * *

Hello, it is another Wednesday. I hope everyone in the USA that was of age voted yesterday. Both candidates worked hard and it was a close campaign. Congratulations, President Obama. Thanks for voting no matter who you voted for!

Anyway, this chapter is the one of the reasons why this fic is rated M. Yes, a lemon and before you critique it too bad, it has been forever since I wrote a heterosexual lemon. I've been stuck in yaoi fangirl land for quite a while. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for taking time to read this chapter as well as the other chapters.

* * *

Later that evening, after Goku leaves and Vegeta showers his sweat away, he and Bulma are sitting at the dining table eating supper. Bulma can't help but notice the glare sent in her direction from the Saiyan prince. She lets out an irritated sigh before addressing his glaring, "What?"

He finishes chewing his food and swallows loudly before speaking, "I don't know maybe you should ask Kakarot that question."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" She gives him a look of confusion not quite following where this conversation is going.

"Well, he and that loud mouth he calls a mate seem to know everything about me." He takes a slow sip of his drink as he waits for his words to click with the blue haired woman.

Unfortunately, the clicking never happens, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your big mouth telling everyone about our…thing." His cheeks heat up and tint red at the mention of what transpired between them, but he keeps eye contact with Bulma waiting for her to comment.

She shoots him a bored look before letting out a sigh of annoyance, "Our thing…we just kissed."

"And, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" He slams his hands on the table in his anger, but the blue haired inventor doesn't seem upset by his fury.

Bulma shrugs, "Chichi said she wouldn't tell anyone either."

"Chichi wasn't supposed to know!" His voice rises with his anger at the stupid human woman telling all his secrets as if secrecy didn't mean anything in this house.

She rolls her blue eyes, "Oh, big deal. So we kissed…who cares?"

"I do and Kakarot seems to think it's hilarious." He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at the woman across the table.

Bulma takes a bored bite out of her roll and almost laughs at the angry look on his face, "Are you finished yet?"

"No! This is far from over! That's the last time I share anything intimate with you again!" He turns his head to the side so as to avoid looking at her face of indifference.

She laughs making him turn to look at her again in his surprise that she thought that this was funny, "Intimate! Since when do you use words like intimate? We kissed and that's all. It meant nothing. I thought you knew that." Vegeta growls in annoyance as he stands up from his chair. She gives him a questioning look, "Where are you going?"

"My room!" He steps away from the table not even bothering to take his dishes to the kitchen and begins walking toward his bedroom.

He only makes it as far as the hallway, before Bulma stands up from the table and follows him, "Okay, I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear?"

He turns to face her in the cramped hallway with the same pissed off scowl on his face he always wore, "I want to hear silence for once!"

She lets out a defeated sigh, "Whatever, Vegeta." She frowns as she grows tired of this silly argument, "Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry, but it slipped out and we all make mistakes. Don't stand here and lie to me by pretending you've never let something secret slip out before."

He stares at her for a long moment before letting out a heavy sigh and rolling his dark eyes, "It's going to take a lot for you to make this up to me."

He moves even closer to her than he already is in the small hallway, "What do you mean? After all the shit you've done to me in these last two years!"

As he continues to inch closer to her the blue haired inventor gets nervous and takes a cautious step backwards, but he keeps moving forward until they're back in the dining room, "I'm really mad this time, woman."

Bulma finally bumps into the dining table behind her and before she can right her balance, Vegeta puts his arms on either side of her body and places his hand on the hard surface of the table. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest nervously. Vegeta had never acted this way before and she didn't know what to think, "Vegeta, what…"

Her words never reach his ears as her sentence his cut short by his lips pressing hard against hers. She resists as first and tries to escape from his fierce kissing, but to her surprise she eventually finds herself kissing him back as she feels his tongue enter her mouth. She slides her tongue against his and feels his body shiver against hers. The heated kiss eventually ends as he pulls his lips from hers, but he maintains his position at the table with his body covering hers.

The numbness of the kiss wears away and her anger returns, "What do you think you're doing, Vegeta!"

He doesn't answer her question and instead rakes all the dirty dishes off the dining table and throws her light body on top of it, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

He then joins her on the table and begins stripping his clothes off. Her eyes widen in shock at the way their fight had turned into…this, "But, Vegeta, you just said that you were mad."

He covers her mouth with his large hand just wanting her to stop over thinking everything, "Forget what I said." He takes his hand away from her mouth and continues undressing.

She watches him strip as more and more of his skin is revealed, but finally she gains her senses back and speaks with a nervous tremor in her voice, "How do you know I even feel that way about you?"

A confused look crosses his features at her question, "What are you talking about? This is just payback. It doesn't mean anything, stupid woman."

"Huh?"

He rolls his eyes as if she's the densest person on the planet and proceeds to explain, "We're going to have sex, but we're not going to be in love or anything. We're just going to do it because it feels good and I'm horny, okay?!"

"But…wait a minute!" She places a hand on his bare chest attempting to stop this madness if only for a second.

"What?!"

"I can't do that." She gives him an appalled look not quite believing that he could think this was okay.

An impatient expression is painted on his face as he tries to keep his temper in check, "And, why not?"

Bulma then notices that Vegeta is completely naked and all her well thought arguments leave her brain, "Because…because…" He leans in closer to her making her feels his leaking erection pressing against her thigh and her face turns bright red.

"Oh, just shut-up and enjoy this. I know I will."

He kisses her again just to emphasize his point and when he pulls away from her she nods, "Well…okay."

Between the two of them pulling at her clothes, it doesn't take Bulma long to be just as bare as he is. His eyes scan her naked body and he licks his lips at the sight before him. The raven haired Saiyan brings his mouth down to her right breast and circles his tongue around the pink nipple that's already hard and perky. He laves his tongue over the sensitive skin a few times before taking the nub between his teeth. He hears her gasp her delight and he switches to the left nipple to give it the same amount of attention. When he feels that her breasts have been thoroughly attended to he slides his tongue between her cleavage and down to her navel where he dips his tongue into the tempting little hole. She shivers and he continues his trail down to the curly blue hair that matches the strands on her head before inching his mouth even lower to lightly tease the skin of her most intimate part. He feels her delicate hands fist in his hair as he finally tastes her juices with his tongue. She moans and whispers his name as he inserts his warm tongue into her entrance and drags the wet muscle up the slit and tickles her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. She spreads her legs wider to give him more room to pleasure her and he does just that by continuing to massage her clit with his tongue while he inserts his index finger into her moist folds twisting the finger around and pushing it slowly in and out.

With each pleasured moan she lets out, his cock jerks with anticipation until he just can't wait any longer. He removes his finger and lifts his mouth from her box as he positions himself between her legs. He looks into her lust-filled blue eyes and enters her in one swift movement and she barely has time to react to his sudden entry as he immediately begins moving in and out of her tight passage. Neither of them speak and couldn't even if they wanted to. The only sounds that can be heard are the moans and gasps that fill the room and the obscene wet sounds every time Vegeta slams back into her damp box. It doesn't take long for them both to reach their climax at the intense pace Vegeta is setting. They both cum violently and even though her walls are contracting fiercely around his spilling cock, he never slows down in his frantic thrusting as if their orgasms had never happened. It isn't long before Bulma begins to feel a second orgasm building in her exhausted body and she can tell by the look on Vegeta's face that he's going to shoot another load any minute. His hips pump into her at a more erratic pace just a few more times and he erupts inside her once again with a loud groan. She tries to hold back her scream of bliss, but as her second orgasm wracks her body she can't hold back as she lets out a moan of ecstatic bliss while pulling him even deeper into her body with her legs as they wrap tightly around his toned waist. He smiles at her reaction and once the two of them catch their breath he pulls out and flops down beside her on the table.

He eventually props himself up with his elbow and gives her a cocky smirk, "Well, I'd better get back to training."

She gives him an astonished look with her eyes wide in shock, "WHAT! Training…after that?!"

Vegeta chuckles as he sits up with his legs dangling from the edge of the table, "I was good, wasn't I, but I can't waste time."

He jumps from the table and almost as soon as he lands on the floor he begins walking in the direction of the gravity chamber still completely naked. She sits up with a dumbfounded expression on her face, "What have I gotten myself into?"

The next morning, Bulma is sitting on the couch eating cereal for breakfast when Vegeta walks into the room. He prepares his own bowl of cereal and sits at the dining table to eat it. Bulma finishes her breakfast and puts her empty bowl in the sink. She enters the dining room and stares at Vegeta still eating his cereal. He finally looks up at her to question her staring, "What now?"

"How can you eat at that table?" She gives him a look of disgust and frowns.

He eats a few more spoonfuls of cereal before responding, "Isn't that what normal people do? You know, eat at a table."

She shoots him an angry glare, "You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't know." He goes back to eating his cereal and just ignores her aggravated expression.

She crosses her arms over her chest. She just couldn't believe he was playing dumb after what happened between them just the night before, "After what happened last night and you don't feel ashamed of yourself or anything?"

"What is there to be ashamed of?" He gulps the milk out of his bowl by tipping the dish up to his mouth, "We're both adults and adults have needs."

"But, we're not even in love!"

He gives her a bored look and lets out a sigh, "And…"

She rolls her eyes at his blasé attitude toward the whole thing, "And, I wish I hadn't gone through with it and that it will never happen again."

He shrugs his shoulders indifferently, "Fine with me."

He stands up and carries his bowl to the sink and only returns to the dining room because Bulma is still standing there glaring at the table offensively. She turns to look at him when she hears his footsteps behind her, "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page."

"I still don't see what the problem is."

Her angry expression returns, "This conversation is over, okay. Let's just know that it will not be happening again."

Vegeta begins walking back toward the gravity chamber mumbling to himself, "We'll see."

Later that evening, Bulma and Vegeta are eating supper. Since the two of them are at the dining table, Bulma doesn't eat much and keeps glancing back and forth between Vegeta and the table, "How can you be so calm?"

He lets out an annoyed sigh. She was still going on about the table sex. He didn't think it was such a big deal, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know why?" She takes an angry bite of her food as she continues to burn holes into the offending table with her eyes.

"I thought you were over that."

She turns her burning gaze in his direction, "It's not something you just get over!" He continues eating as she rants about the stupid table, "I can't eat this especially not on this contaminated table."

Vegeta stands up just ignoring her complaints to put his empty plate in the sink, "Well, the table and I got over it and you should too."

She stands up and slams her hands on the table top making him turn to face her with a surprised expression on his face, "Just shut-up, Vegeta!"

He lets out a defeated sigh, "You're the one who keeps bringing it back up."

"I guess it's because I feel so violated." Her expression changes to one of extreme shock when she hears Vegeta laughing, "Are you laughing at my violation?"

"Violated?" He laughs harder at the look of disgust on her face and tries to reign in his mirth to finish his sentence, "You didn't seem to mind being violated last night. There was more screaming than a porno."

Her blue eyes widen at his words, "WHAT?!"

He smirks as he tries to contain the excess laugher building in his chest, "Sounded to me as if you liked being violated."

"That is absolutely ridiculous!" Her mouth drops open and nearly hits the floor as he continues to make things worse with his comments.

He notices her face set in shock and can't help himself as he continues speaking, "Of course, I can see how you wouldn't want to do it again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I guess it was just too much pleasure for you to handle."

She lets out a loud laugh making his smirk disappear, "Yeah, right! Don't give yourself too much credit, Mr. I can't even unhook a bra!"

"Bras are an evil invention made to make men look foolish! That doesn't count!"

She laughs again as tears stream from her eyes as hard as she's laughing, "Well, you won't have to worry about my bra again because it won't ever happen again. I'm going to my room."

She begins walking to her bedroom hoping to get some peace and quiet, but Vegeta follows her, "Vegeta, get out of here!"

"No, I won't!" He stomps his foot on the carpeted floor trying to emphasize his point, "Not until you admit that last night was the best sex you ever had and you can't wait for me to get in your pants again!"

She's silent for a moment and finally decides to end this foolish discussion. She walks up to him to stare directly into his eyes, "You know what, Vegeta…you're right. I can't wait.

His angry expression drops into one of complete and total shock, "W-what?"

She seems to steal his cocky attitude and a smirk appears on her face to rival his, "I hate you, Vegeta, but I love your body. Does that surprise you?" When he doesn't respond, she continues speaking, "Every time you walk by I look at that ass of yours and I just want to reach out and grab it." She walks closer to him and places her hands on his chest as she continues to smirk evilly, "When I see you come out of the gravity chamber all hot and sweaty…mmm, I just wish you would throw me on the floor and take me right there." Vegeta continues to stare at her in utter confusion as her smile widens, "But, I won't do anything like that because I refuse to bring my morals down again because of you."

She takes her hands off his chest and takes a step back. When he remains silent she questions him, "What's wrong, Vegeta? Was that too shocking for you? I guess now you can tell all your friends I'm hot for you. Oh, wait…that's right, you don't have any friends."

He finally comes out of his stupor and breaks his silence, "Let's do it right now."

Her eyes widen yet again at his comment, "No! Have you not heard a word I've said?!"

She crosses her arms over her chest and turns away from him, but he just continues annoying her with his talk of their 'activities', "I'll make a deal with you, woman."

She turns to face him once more and answer him with a tone of intrigue, "I'm listening."

"I hate you and you hate me, right?"

"Right, what's your point, Vegeta?"

He holds his hands out in front of him gesturing for her to listen just a little bit longer, "Just hear me out. Even though we hate each other we both have something the other one wants. So I propose we make a little hush hush just between us agreement."

She gives him a suspicious look, "What are you getting at, Vegeta?"

"Let's agree to still hate each other, but still have sex with each other." He smiles as if this is the best plan in the whole world, but she gives him a repulsed look.

"WHAT?! That's crazy, Vegeta. I can't let everyone know that we had sex!"

"Exactly!" He tries to speak in a patient tone, but he's finding it very difficult with the way the blue haired woman is staring at him, "That's why it's just between us. We do it behind closed doors and still fight and act like we always do around everyone else and I get mine and you get yours without anyone else being the wiser."

A delighted smile crosses her features as she nods, "Oh, I get what you're saying. It's like friends with benefits only we're not friends!"

"Yes."

Her smile vanishes as she shoots Vegeta a demoralized look, "No."

His mouth drops open in shock. He was so sure she was going to go for it, "B-but…why not?"

She rolls her eyes at the dumb expression plastered on his face, "That would make me a whore! Plus, I'm still sore from last night. You are a tad bit rough you know."

"I'll be more…gentle…I guess." He lets out a deflated sound, but continues trying to convince her, "And, you wouldn't be a whore because you would only be doing it with me."

Bulma looks at his desperate face and realizes he's practically begging her, _'The cocky, conceited prince is begging me for sex. I should take him up on his offer. I mean come on, Bulma he gave you two orgasms in one go round and that was only for fifteen minutes. Just think what he could do in a whole night.' _She smiles as she thinks this all through, _'Plus, no one will know. What could possibly go wrong?' _"Well, I've thought about it, Vegeta.

"And?" He gives her a look of anxious anticipation.

"And, I'll do it, but only under a few conditions."

His excited face drops when he hears that there will be stipulations, "What?!"

She holds her hand up to stop his complaining, "You have to be gentler and use protection…every time."

"But…"

"No buts…I don't know how fertile you Saiyans are. I can't go off and get myself pregnant. So are you going to meet me halfway on this deal or not?"

Vegeta stays silent for a moment as he contemplates this new stipulation to the deal, _'I guess I could do that. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad. I don't know how gentle I can be, but I can give that a try too. This is as good as it's going to get I guess.' _"Okay, woman, you have a deal."

He extends his hand out to her and she takes his hand in hers as they shake on their new deal, "It was nice doing business with you, Vegeta. I guess it's not every day you get to do the dirty deed with a prince after all. Well, I'm going to bed. I'll need to rest up if I'm going to be able to keep up with your stamina." She shoves him toward the door and pinches his butt just before kicking him out of her bedroom, "Good night, you horny little monkey."

Vegeta turns to comment, but finds the bedroom door closed and locked, _'Damn, these human females!'_

TBC…

* * *

Let me know what you think and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my fic! As always, love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own DB. DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Well, here I am with another installment of My Summer with the Saiyan Prince. Hope you all enjoy it. I feel as if I didn't do as good of a job on this chaper as the others, but I'll let you decide that. I had a lot on my plte this week and I apologize if the chapter is shitty. I'm kinda bummed cause a Kuroshitsuji fic I posted last night isn't getting a lot of success. I worked really hard on it too. Oh, well...enough of the pity party. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Bulma opens her eyes and squints at the sunlight coming in through the window in her bedroom. She sighs and rolls onto her back with a groan. She goes back over everything in her mind that had happened in the last few days with her Saiyan house guest, _'What have I done? I can't believe I just made that…that…lustful deal! And with Vegeta no doubt!' _She lets out a defeated sigh as she sits up, _'But, then again…it did feel pretty good even if it was on a table.' _She finally steps out of bed and stretches her arms over her head before making her way to the shower, _'In fact, I don't regret this at all.'_

Meanwhile, in the gravity chamber, Vegeta is training as usual and is also thinking about the recent events, _'This is the best idea I've ever had. I can't stand the woman, but yet I still get to have kinky sex with her anytime I want! It's almost too good to be true!'_ He smiles as he thinks of all the possibilities of the new deal and all the positions he could get her in as well as all the places they could do it, _'And for a human she was pretty good even if it was on a table.' _He continues his training as his thoughts drift back to the table sex, _'I can't stop thinking about it! I have to have her again and soon.' _He walks over to the control panel of the gravity chamber and bumps up the level of gravity, _'No, I have to finish my training first. That's what's more important.' _He tries to ignore his desire to have sex with his new secret lover and continue his training, but he soon realizes it's useless and just ends up turning the power to the gravity chamber off as he takes in a deep breath, "Now where is that woman?"

He leaves the gravity chamber and enters the house. He looks around the living room and the kitchen, but he doesn't see her anywhere, "Hmm, I wonder where she is?"

Vegeta sniffs the air and also searches for her power level and makes the assumption that she's in her laboratory. He begins his walk to the laboratory and frowns when he senses and smells Dr. Briefs occupying the same room. He stops walking and quietly curses at his bad luck, "Damn, that old man." He stands in the hallway for a moment, hoping that Bulma's father would soon leave and allow his to get down to business with the old inventor's daughter, "Ughh! It's been fifteen minutes! What could he possibly be doing in there?"

The raven haired Saiyan stands in the hallway a little longer and finally continues his journey to the lab and notices when he arrives that the door is closed. He frowns as he puts his ear to the door and listens to see if he can figure out what is taking that old man so long to get lost. He hears Bulma's voice first.

"Really, dad, I'm quite capable of changing the oil in the new machines myself." She gives her dad what she thinks is a patient look.

He lets out a sigh before answering his daughter, "I know that, sweetie, but you already do so much work around here. I just want to help."

She pinches the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb in irritation, "Well, thanks dad, but I have a lot of work to do today and no offense, but you would only be in the way."

Dr. Briefs frowns at her response, "If you're sure you don't want my help…

"I'll be fine, but I'm going to be so busy today that I won't have time for anything else." She gives him a warning look that tells him not to make up reasons to come inside the lab.

He nods with a defeated sigh leaving his lips, "Okay, then I guess I'll let you get to work."

"Okay, dad." She smiles, "Thanks for the offer."

Vegeta hears the conversation end as well as the sound of Dr. Briefs footsteps coming toward the door and he backs away just as Bulma's father walks out into the hallway, "Oh hello, Vegeta. If you're looking for Bulma she's very busy. She hasn't got any time for chit chat or whatever it is you need her for."

"Just get out of my way, old man!" He pushes his way passed Dr. Briefs and enters the lab, _'She won't be too busy for this.'_

When he enters the lab, he sees the woman in question with her backed turned to him. He stares at her for a moment before speaking, "Woman?"

The blue haired inventor gasps and flinches from the surprise of hearing his voice as she turns around to face him, "You scared me, Vegeta."

"I noticed."

She looks at her watch and then gives him a glance splashed with confusion, "It's only 1:30 in the afternoon. Why aren't you training?"

"Why must you always ask me that when I'm not training?" He blushes a little at his actual reason for not training, but Bulma doesn't notice as he turns his back to her.

"Because, you're always training." She wipes the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and gives him an annoyed expression, "Now, what do you want because I'm extremely busy right now?" He turns to face her again with a devious smirk on his face and she suddenly realizes why he's standing in her lab, "Vegeta!" She gives him an angry glare, "I am way too busy for that right now."

She immediately turns away from him and returns to what she was doing before he walked in completely ignoring his presence. Her cold shoulder approach just makes him angry and he grabs her shoulder spinning her back around to face him, "We have a deal, remember?!"

"I haven't forgotten. I'm just too busy right now. I promise that later we will."

He stomps his foot on the ground angrily, "This can't wait until later!"

"And, why not?" She crosses her arms over her chest anxious to hear his answer.

"Because, I want it now!"

An amused smile spreads across her face, "You sound like a spoiled child. Oh, that's right, you are a spoiled child."

He growls in irritation at her little quip and gives her a condescending look, "You're backing out on our deal. I should have known you wouldn't keep your end of the bargain."

Her mouth drops open in shock, "And, what is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you never do what you say you're going to do."

"How dare you?!" An offended look crosses her features as she places her hands on her hips.

He gives her a sideways grin and eggs on her anger, "Well, it's true."

"No, it isn't!" Her anger rises and he can see the gleam of annoyance in her blue eyes.

"What about that time you told me you were going to fix my training droids?" He gives her a superior look as he waits for her to try and deny it.

She lets out a tired sigh, "What about it?"

He walks to the broken pile of droids and picks one up before carelessly dropping it back into the pile, "I see that they're still sitting in a pile where you haven't fixed them."

Her fists open and close as she tries to keep from punching the smug look right off his face, "That's only one thing."

"Okay." He shrugs as if showing his indifference, "What about the huge food stain on my bedroom floor?"

She turns her face away from him and looks toward the corner on the opposite side of the room, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You said you would clean it with that super powered cleaner you invented, but you haven't done that either." He shoots her an accusatory look as her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"I'll do all that stuff later." She turns back to her work not wanting to have this conversation anymore, "Now, leave me alone!"

His eyes narrow with his aggravation at the situation, _'She won't get off the hook that easily.' _

Bulma bends down to pick up a screwdriver she'd dropped earlier and before she can stand back upright, she feels a hand reach under her skirt and jerk her panties down. She straightens her posture completely and turns to face the horny Saiyan with a bright red blush on her cheeks, "VEGETA! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

He shows her a bored look, "Isn't it obvious at this point?"

She reaches down to pull her panties back up from around her ankles, but Vegeta grabs her hand and pulls her back up to face him, "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"But, Vegeta, I told y…" Her objection is cut short as he pulls her into his body and presses his lips firmly to hers. She tries to push him back, but he keeps a strong grip on her and finally she opens her mouth and his tongue enters. She then lets her own tongue slide into his mouth. When they part, Bulma kicks the panties away from her ankles and smiles at him, "I'm starting to see things from your point of view now."

A victorious smirk spreads across his face, "I knew you would."

He then rips Bulma's shirt off and a stray button flies across the room. He then takes his training clothes off, leaving him completely naked. Bulma then furiously rips her skirt off as well as the bra she's wearing. They come together in another rough and sloppy kiss and the blue haired woman jumps up and wraps her legs around Vegeta's waist as he catches her in his strong grasp. They continue to kiss as Vegeta carries her to the wall of the lab, where he presses her against the cold, flat surface. She gets a firm grip around his neck with her arms just as tightly as the grip around his waist with her legs. Vegeta moves his lips from her mouth down to her neck and begins licking the soft skin there. As he continues his licking, Bulma tries to stop him for a moment, "Vegeta…Vegeta…?"

He finally halts his assault on her neck and lifts his eyes back to hers with a look of lust and annoyance in his eyes, "What is it?!"

She gasps for breath as she also watches Vegeta gasp for air, "You haven't forgotten…about your end…of the bargain…have you?"

"Is that…what you…stopped me for?" He smirks as he opens his palm to reveal the condom Bulma had been inquiring about.

She gives him a suspicious look, "You've had that in your hand the whole time?" He nods, "And, just when were you planning on using it?!"

He frowns at her interrogation, "Before things got serious…now shut-up! You're ruining it!"

"Sorry."

"Now, where was I?" It doesn't take Vegeta long to forget about the interruption. When he tires of all the kissing and fondling, he props himself against the wall with one hand as he supports Bulma's ass with his other arm, "Can you support yourself for a moment?"

She nods as she puts one foot on the ground and Vegeta then takes his hand from the wall to open the condom. He rolls the condom onto his length and once it's in place he gives Bulma a smile, "Assume the position, woman."

She returns his smile and places her leg back around his waist. She feels the head of his erection nudging her wet box and he wastes no time slipping it further into her making her legs squeeze him even tighter. He lets out a sigh as he tries to thrust into her with little success, "Loosen up, woman! I can't move!"

"I don't…want to…fall." A worried gleam shines in her eyes as she feels her back sliding against the lab wall.

He rolls his eyes at her concerned statement, "Trust me…you're not…going anywhere."

After reassuring her, she loosens her grip around his waist and he begins slowly bucking his hips slipping his cock in and out of her as slowly and as gently as he possibly knows how to be. She moans and hears small grunts coming from Vegeta. Even though she was very much enjoying the sex, she somehow feels like it just isn't as intense as the first time they'd done it, "Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"When I…said you had to be…more gentle…I didn't mean you …had to be this…gentle."

He continues thrusting into her at the same gentle pace, but looks at her with interest apparent on his face, "Oh, really?"

She nods, "I like it…a little…rough."

He lets out a gruff chuckle and he knows he's going to have fun with their deal after all, "I want you…to tell me…what you want."

"What?" She gives him a confused look, not quite sure what he's asking her to do.

"I want you…to tell me…how rough…you like it." She groans with pleasure as Vegeta rubs her nipple with one of his fingers and surprisingly still keeps his balance as he moves in and out of her making squelching noises with each thrust into her moist need.

She closes her eyes and groans loudly, "Harder!"

"Say it again, woman!" He gasps as he increases the force of his hips slamming into hers.

"Harder…oh, Vegeta! Yes!"

He moans loudly as he hears Bulma's screams of bliss and continues his movements with wild abandon to anything else going on in the room. Bulma however, hears a cracking noise and tries to get his attention, "Vegeta…Vegeta?"

His brow is wet with sweat and he never slows his hips as he looks up at her questioningly, "W-what…is it?"

"Not so…hard."

He lets out a satisfied groan followed by an irritated growl, "Make up…your mind."

"No…I don't mind…but the wall is…starting to crack." He never slows his pace acting as if he'd never heard her words of warning for the poor cracking lab wall. He then feels Bulma's fingernails digging into the skin of his back as she pushes her hips own against his, "Oh, Vegeta! F-faster!"

He complies with the request and not long after he feels her muscles tighten around him making him shudder and shoot his load with a yell of completion. He then feels the tiny droplets of blood drip down his back from Bulma's fingernails. He lowers himself and her to the floor where they both lie still for a moment trying to catch their breath. He eventually pulls out and sits up, "You know you're not bad for a human."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." She sits up tiredly and wipes the sweat from her face, "So can I finish my work now?"

"You can do whatever you want." They both look at the wall they were recently pressed against noticing the Bulma shaped crack, "I think maybe the wall should be your next priority."

She frowns as she continues to look at the wall and knows that it will indeed need repairing, "My next priority is figuring out where you flung my shirt."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." He stands up, gathering up his clothes and putting them back on. He heads toward the exit, "I'll see you at supper."

Before he officially leaves the lab, he attempts to throw the condom into the garbage can, "Oh no you don't, Vegeta!"

"What?"

She puts her panties and skirt back on and frowns at him, "My dad will see that."

"But…"

"No!" She puts her bra and shirt back on as she shakes her head, "You will throw that away in your bathroom."

He growls out his objection and gives her a pained expression, "But, that's all the way on the other side of the house."

"Too bad."

He scowls as he leaves the lab with the used condom still in his grasp. He begins walking to his bedroom to dispose of his trash when he bumps into Mrs. Briefs, "Oh, Vegeta, I'm sorry about that."

He quickly hides the condom behind his back not wanting Bulma's mother to see it, "Watch where you're going, old woman!"

"Do you know where Bulma is?" She tries to look behind Vegeta and doesn't seem at all affected by his harsh words.

"No, I don't! I haven't seen her all day." He pushes passed Mrs. Briefs in a hurry to get away from her before she discovers what is in his hand. He finally manages to get away from her and walks into his bedroom where he disposes of the condom in the garbage can, _'This is posing more of a problem then I thought. If it weren't for her annoying parents I could do whatever I wanted.' _He shrugs, "Oh well, I better go train before the day is wasted."

Back in the lab, Bulma is furiously trying to finish changing the oil in all the new machines, "I'll never get it all done now."

She is so preoccupied with her task that she doesn't hear her father enter the room and his voice startles her, "Bulma?"

She turns to face him knowing exactly what he's going to say, "Oh, hey dad."

"Are you still changing the oil in those machines?" He looks at all the untouched machines in confusion.

"Yes, but…"

"I thought you said you could do it in no time." A look of concern crosses his features, "You should have had this done an hour ago."

She continues working as she ignores her father's worried look, "Well, something came up and I got a little side tracked.

"I could help you if you want."

She sighs at the pleading look on his face, "Okay, dad…you can work on those two over there."

He makes his way to the machines assigned to him, "Honey, where is the screwdriver?"

"It's over there…by the wall."

She continues her work until she hears her father let out a surprised gasp. She turns quickly to see what could be the matter, "Dad, what happened?!"

"I think I should be asking you that question." She follows her father's gaze to the huge crack in the wall made by her and Vegeta's rough playtime earlier, "What on Earth happened to the wall?"

"Um…" She falters a moment to come up with something to tell him, "You know how my temper can be." She laughs nervously, "I just got a little angry and banged something against the wall."

He shakes his head in disappointment at her lack of control, "You really have to learn to control that temper of yours."

"I know, dad. Don't worry, I'll fix the wall tomorrow." She flashes him a big cheesy smile, "Now, let's get back to work."

He frowns at the wall one last time, but eventually picks up the screwdriver and starts working on the nearest machine.

TBC…

* * *

I wanted to give a special thanks to lintu-lvr4 for reviewing every chapter so far...thanks a ton! I appreciate everyone else's contribution as well. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed. As always, love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hello, time for another Wednesday update. I will apologize in advance for how short this chapter is, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles sometimes. This chapter is more of a slow realization chapter, but not quite realizing yet...if that makes sense. Anyway...short chapter...sorry! Also, I hope that everyone who is celebrating Thanksgiving tomorrow will be safe in whatever their family decides to do and try not to stuff yourselves to much on all that Thanksgiving food. Pshhh, who am I kidding...eat everything!

Anyway, read and enjoy.

* * *

Later that evening, after Bulma and her father go their separate ways, she and Vegeta are sitting across from each at the dining table eating their meal. Bulma is being unusually quiet and Vegeta seems to be oddly interested in his supper. They eat in silence for a few moments before Bulma looks up from her plate at Vegeta, "So, how was training today?"

Vegeta swallows the rice he'd been chewing on and clears his throat, "Same as always."

"That's good."

He nods in agreement, "Did you get those machines running that you were working on?"

"All but two." Vegeta looks at Bulma, but then quickly looks back down at his plate when he notices that she is looking at him as well, "You just imagined me without any clothes on, didn't you?"

He lets out a defeated sigh, "Was it that obvious?"

"Very." She sighs as she puts her hands in her lap, "I knew this would happen."

He looks at her face again with a puzzled expression resting there, "What are you talking about?"

"I've been imagining you naked all evening too." Her cheeks tint a light pink color at her confession.

His eyes widen in shock to find out he wasn't alone in his imaginings, "You have?"

"Every time I look at you, I don't see Vegeta anymore."

Vegeta suddenly looks at her with a very interested gleam in his eyes, "Well, what do you see?"

Bulma's blush deepens a little as she takes a sip from her drink before answering, "Um…never mind."

He gives her an annoyed glare, "You can't do that."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh."

He gives her a stubborn frown, "I don't make promises so just say it."

She crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance, "When I look at you, I don't see Vegeta anymore. I see…I see…my real live sex toy.

Her face turns bright red as Vegeta lets out a very loud and amused snort, "Oh, really?"

Her mouth drops open at his amusement with her answer, "It's not funny. This is serious!"

"How is that serious?" A skeptical look plays across his face.

"Because, if we don't act natural around everyone else then our secret deal will be revealed."

His skeptical smile fades and is replaced with a sudden look of seriousness, "You're right."

"Of course I am." She clenches her hands into fists as if trying to make her point more serious than it already is, "We have to stop picturing each other naked and acting weird when we're not doing it. Otherwise, our plan will be ruined and I know neither of us wants that."

He nods in agreement, "Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know." She thinks for a minute before replying, "Say something sarcastic to me like you always do."

"I only make comebacks…you have to start it out."

They sit in silence just looking at each other in bewilderment. Vegeta then takes his last bite of dinner and stands up. She looks at him with a questioning expression on her face, "Where are you going?"

"To finish training, stupid woman!" He stomps out of the dining room and Bulma smiles.

"That's more like it." She lets out a relieved sigh as she also finishes her dinner.

Sometime after dinner, Bulma decides to work on the two machines that she didn't finish earlier in the day. Vegeta, of course, is still training in the gravity chamber. As she works, she softly hums a tune to herself. She works for a little while before looking up at the poor, wounded wall. She stops humming and thinks to herself, _'That's just something else for me to fix.'_

She sighs in slight annoyance, but then she grins as she starts back working, _'It was worth it though.'_

She continues working as the sky turns dark outside. She's so wrapped up in her work that it startles her quite a bit to hear a loud knock on the door. She looks at the clock seeing that it's 10:45 p.m. She frowns at the thought of a visitor so late, "Now, who could that be?"

She hears the knock again, "Come in."

Her blue eyes widen when her ex-boyfriend Yamcha enters the lab, "Hi, Bulma."

"Yamcha, it's late. What are you doing here?"

He shrugs, "Do I have to have a reason?"

She frowns at his nonchalant reply, "Don't say you were in the neighborhood because it's almost 11:00." An angry glare flashes across her eyes, "Unless you were visiting one of your lady friends." She turns away from him and starts back working on her machines.

He looks offended, but due to her being turned around she doesn't notice it, "I was in the neighborhood, if you must know, but I wasn't doing anything like that."

Bulma lets out a snort of disbelief, "I've heard that line before."

Yamcha's expression twists to one of hurt at her words, "Bulma, why do you keep bringing up matters of the past?"

She lets out an exhausted sigh and turns to look at him again, "Okay, Yamcha…why did you come here?"

He stares at her for a moment without speaking, but eventually finds his voice, "Is that a button missing on your shirt?"

She looks down to see that he is indeed right about the shirt missing a button. She blushes as she remembers what happened to the button, "So what if it is?!"

"Sorry." He holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender at her hostile answer, "I just noticed."

"Now, say what you came here to say." She puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot impatiently.

He scratches the back of his head and shuffles his feet a bit before speaking, "Well, I came to ask you if maybe we could give our relationship another try?"

Her mouth drops open as her eyes widen in shock, "WHAT?! You cheated on me!"

"Can't we just forget all that?"

"NO!" Her eyes glitter with the presence of a few faint tears, "I really loved you, Yamcha and when you cheated on me that really hurt."

He twists the hem of his shirt in his nervous grasp, "Can't you forgive me?"

"I know what you're doing!"

Yamcha suddenly looks at her with confusion apparent on his face, "What are you talking about?"

Her features morph into an even angrier expression, "Whoever your little whore at the time is just dumped you and now you want to string me along again!"

"You know, Bulma, you're being very childish about this."

Her blue eyes open impossibly wider at his statement, "I'm being childish?!" She turns away from him, too angry to even look at him.

"Bulma…"

Before he can finish his sentence, she cuts him off with her own words, "No! Did you come here thinking I would just jump into your arms and forgive you?!" She turns to face him again, "And, what makes you think that just because we broke up I don't have someone else?"

"Who else is there, Bulma?" He lets out a derisive laugh, "No one else can put up with you?! I'm starting to see why I cheated on you in the first place! You're too high maintenance."

"Or maybe, you're just too cheap!" She picks up her wrench and waves it at him, "Why don't you get out?! I'm very busy."

He completely ignores her words and walks closer to her, "That's another reason why I cheated on you. You spent more time in this lab than you did with me!"

She smiles as she places the wrench on the table, "And, the reason I did is because I got tired of getting the microscope and the tweezers out every time we had sex!" His mouth drops open as his eyes show how offended he is with her words, "That's right, I faked every one of them! Now, get out of my lab!"

He holds his ground and even walks farther into the room, "I'm not leaving until I get good and ready!"

"I think you should do what the woman says and get the hell out."

Bulma and Yamcha both look toward the doorway to see Vegeta propped against the doorframe with his arms crossed, "Vegeta?!"

Yamcha then turns his anger toward the eavesdropping prince, "Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"Since your yelling and bickering started getting on my nerves." He walks farther into the lab, glaring at the foolish man still standing in the room.

That's another thing, Bulma…" Yamcha turns away from Vegeta's glare to face Bulma again, "You're housing someone who tried to kill us."

Vegeta laughs, "Tried?! I did kill most of you and instead of yelling at her why don't you have the balls enough to yell at me?"

Yamcha walks closer to Vegeta with a glare of his own, "You know, Vegeta, you don't scare me."

A bored look is plastered to the Saiyan's face, "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Vegeta uncrosses his arms making Yamcha flinch, "Could have fooled me."

Yamcha finally lets out an aggravated growl, "Fine, I'm leaving, but it's not because of you two. It's just that I've had enough of all this ignorance."

The blue haired inventor rejoins the argument, "Then leave already!"

"I will and when I do you'll regret that you didn't take me up on my offer."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I bet I'll only get eight to ten hours of sleep tonight worrying about it. Now, get out!"

Yamcha scowls, "I can't wait to leave." He glares at Vegeta one last time, but the Saiyan isn't very worried.

He gives Yamcha a smirk, "I think she said now. You're wasting her time."

Yamcha doesn't say anything, he just storms out of the room. As soon as the troublemaker leaves the lab , Bulma turns her face away from Vegeta as tears start to fall from her eyes and stream down her cheeks. Vegeta doesn't say anything at first and just stands there trying to pretend he doesn't see her crying, _'Why does she have to cry over a loser like him? He doesn't seem worth it to me.'_

Vegeta walks over to the crying inventor and places a hand on her shoulder, "Why are you crying?"

She wipes the tears away with her hand before facing him again, "I'm not."

He gives her a small smile, "Yes, you were." Bulma picks the wrench back up and walks back to the machine she was working on before Yamcha arrived, "He's not worth it, you know?"

"I have a lot of work to do, Vegeta."

He stays silent and watches her work for a moment, "I don't think men should make women cry." She turns and gives Vegeta a look of surprise as he continues speaking, "Even if it is a stupid woman like you."

Bulma laughs, "Thank you for helping me out tonight."

"I wasn't doing it to help you. I was doing it to salvage my sanity. I could hear all that loud ass arguing in the gravity chamber."

She sniffles a little from her earlier crying, "Well, thanks anyway."

He grunts and crosses his arms as he walks toward the lab door, "By the way, the microscope/tweezer comment…nice one." She smiles, "Oh, before I forget." He turns around to face her before he walks out of the room, "I found this…catch."

He then throws something in her direction and walks out of the lab. Bulma catches the item and looks at it. She blushes as she stares at the missing button from her shirt, "I guess I'll need to fix that too."

Bulma smiles as she gets back to work on the machines.

TBC…

* * *

Okay, so a little Yamcha bashing is good for the soul sometimes. If you like Yamcha then I'm sorry, but he has never been one of my faves...then again if you're reading this you probably like Vegeta better anyways...soooo, it doesn't matter if Yamcha gets bashed. Once again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but to make it up to you, the next chapter will have more sex in it! Yay! Have a great holiday or normal day or whatever depending on where you live and as always, love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own the characters or settings.

* * *

I'm back with chapter 7! This is another kinda short chapter, but as promised last week there is a lemon. I know as of right now, this fic probably seems rather frivolous, but I promise things will become more 'structured' for lack of a better word. Things will get very real for these two pretty soon, so let them have a little fun for a few chapters.

Once again, I want to give a big thanks to all the peeps who are supporting this fic. Thanks for all the faves, follows, reviews, and for just plain reading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The morning after the Yamcha lab fiasco, Bulma awakens to find herself still in the lab, "Oh man, I must have fallen asleep in here." She looks at her watch and frowns when she sees that it's already 12:45 p.m. She stands up and stretches, "I can't believe it's already past noon!" Bulma walks out of the lab and goes to her own bedroom where she quickly strips out of her dirty clothes and jumps in the shower.

As she showers, she thinks about the fight she had with Yamcha the night before, '_I can't believe he thought that I would just go back out with him. Especially, after he cheated on me.' _She grabs the shampoo and squirts some into her palm. She continues replaying the night's memories in her mind as she lathers the shampoo into her blue hair, _'And, Vegeta actually defended me. If that's not strange, I don't know what is!'_

***Bold is memories***

She smiles as she thinks about what Vegeta had said, ***I don't think men should make women cry. Even if it is a stupid woman like you.***

'_He really didn't want to see me cry.'_ She finishes her shower and puts on a bathrobe before leaving her bedroom, _'That phrase was actually kind of sweet coming from Vegeta.' _She begins walking down the hallway gathering up stray clothes along the way, "I need to do the laundry."

She makes her way through the house looking for all the dirty clothes lying around and she is about to go to the washroom when she figures she'd better check Vegeta's bedroom. She walks down the hall and enters the Saiyan's bedroom. Her blue eyes widen in horror when she sees the huge pile of dirty clothes lying on his bedroom floor as well as thrown all over the room, "Oh, my Kami! This is ridiculous!"

She looks around the room curiously before gathering the clothes. She hadn't been in this room much since it became the raven haired prince's bedroom, "Well, at least the bed is made." She walks around the room gathering up clothes and when she gets close to the bed she notices a photograph lying face down on the nearby dresser. Her curiosity gets the better of her as she picks the photograph up and examines it. The photo is of a beautiful woman with raven locks and a nice figure. She frowns a little at the photo of the unknown woman in Vegeta's bedroom, "I wonder who this is?"

She places the photo back down where she found it and quickly gathers all the dirty laundry. She finally makes her way to the washroom where she opens the washing machine, but before she can deposit the clothes in her arms, she notices that there are still wet clothes occupying the washing machine. She lets out an annoyed sigh, "Ughh! I guess I'll have to put these in the dryer."

She pulls the wet clothes from the washing machine and quickly deposits them in the dryer. She then grabs up the clothes she came in with and begins putting them in the washing machine. While she's loading the washing machine and setting it to the right wash settings, she hears someone enter the room. She assumes it's Vegeta, but before she has the chance to turn around and confirm her suspicions, she feels his arms reach around her as his hands finds her breasts and squeeze them softly. Before she has a chance to react or even question him, he slides his hands beneath the bathrobe and begins rubbing her nipples with his calloused fingertips making her moan softly. She then hears him speaks and his breath brushes against the back of her neck, "It's already 2:00. Where have you been all day?"

Bulma's hands drop from the setting knobs on the washing machine and she grips the sides of the said machine as Vegeta continues fondling her breasts, "I-I overslept."

Even though the inventor very much enjoys what the Saiyan prince is doing her, she reaches up and grabs his hands in her own, stopping his pleasuring. He growls with irritation, "What are you doing?"

"I just took a shower." She tries to straighten her body, but his body remains solid behind her own preventing her from moving very much, "Having sex would make a shower counterproductive."

He ignores the counterproductive statement as he brings her body closer to his making her clothed back touch his chest, "I can see well enough that you just took a shower. You're still wet." He lets out a low chuckle as he brushes his crotch against her butt making her feel his erection pressing against her, "But, not quite wet enough."

"Vegeta, I…"

He grinds his erection against her butt halting her words, "Don't say you're too busy because I know it's a lie."

An offended sound leaves her lips, "How can you say that?!"

"You finished those two machines last night." He continues rubbing his clothed cock against her as he speaks making it very difficult for her to find the right words.

"So, what makes you think I don't have something else to do?" She finally wiggles out of his grasp and turns to face him.

He gives her a skeptical look as he wonders what she could possibly have to do that is more important than having sex with him, "Okay, name it."

"What?"

"Name whatever it is you're so eager to get done." He shoots her a challenging look mixed with a smug smirk.

A stumped expression plays across her face, "Well…there's this…um."

He crosses his arms over his chest as his smirk turns into a scowl, "I'm eagerly awaiting your answer, woman."

"I have to do the laundry." She waves her arm around the room, "See, that's why I'm in the washroom." He lets out a small laugh at her answer and she gives him an angry look, "And, what is so funny?"

"The laundry?" He laughs a little more before continuing, "Is that the best you can come up with?"

She casts him a hateful glare, "What do you mean, 'The best I can come up with'?"

He doesn't speak, but simply reaches out, grabs the belt holding her bathrobe closed, and pulls it away from her waist. The bathrobe falls open and Vegeta brings her body close to his again pulling her mouth to his. He roughly kisses her as he places his hand on her butt and slowly works it up her body eventually finding her breast again. The blue haired inventor doesn't pull away from his attention and participates in the kiss by opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Just as her own tongue joins in on the action, he pulls away from her completely leaving her standing in front of him with an open bathrobe.

He gives her a superior look, "That's what I mean." A confused expression is still plastered on her face, but he doesn't give her a chance to speak, "I'm horny and you obviously are too, otherwise you wouldn't have been so eager for that kiss. As far as this laundry you speak of goes…you've already loaded it." He then slams the lid to the washing machine closed and turns the machine on, "You have one load washing and one load drying." He gives her an expression of mock contemplation, "Now, what on Earth are you going to do while you wait for them to finish?"

Bulma stands in silence for a few seconds, but a playful smile eventually dances across her lips, "Have sex with you, I suppose."

The raven haired Saiyan returns her smile as he begins undressing himself, "That's what I thought you'd say."

Bulma pulls the open bathrobe off her body and it drops to the floor. He finishes undressing and walks toward her. She puts her arms around his neck, but he looks into her blue eyes and shakes his head from side to side as he pulls them away from his neck. She gives him a perplexed look, "What are you doing? I thought this is what you wanted."

A mischievous grin spreads across his face, "Oh, I do want it, but not like this."

"Huh?" Her perplexed expression becomes even more so as her eyebrows come together in confusion.

He places his hands on her shoulders and spins her all the way around until she's facing the washing machine with him standing behind her, "I don't want it from the front. I want it from the back."

_***Just a little Author's Note here, this is not anal sex. It's just from the back…like doggy style to a certain extent.***_

She attempts to look back at him, but he prevents it, "But, Vegeta…"

"Shhh! Just shut-up and bend over." He pushes her torso over the edge of the washing machine with his hands to get her into the right position.

"But, Vegeta, I…Oh!" She stops speaking when she feels his hand once again on her breast. He begins massaging the soft flesh there almost making her forget what she was going to say, "Vegeta?"

"If you're going to ask about protection then don't. I don't need to be reminded every time!"

"That's not what I was going to say." She can feel the weeping head of his cock brush against the bare skin of her ass and she wonders just when exactly he's planning on implementing the protection.

He growls at her constant chatter, but allows her to say whatever it is she's so intent on saying, "Then what!"

"I-I've never had sex this way before." She blushes a little making her cheeks turn pink, "You know, against a washing machine from behind."

Vegeta chuckles at her words, "Me either, but there's a first time for everything." He finally opens the condom he'd been holding since he stripped and rolls it onto his length. He then positions himself behind her with the head of his cock resting at her entrance, "These clothes aren't the only ones that will be experiencing the spin cycle today."

Bulma grips the side of the washing machine as she feels the head of his cock enter her body. He continues to massage her breasts as he sinks the rest of his length inside her already dripping box. Once he's fully sheathed inside her, he halts all his movements as he feels the vibrations from the washing machine buzzing through both of their bodies. Bulma finds herself wondering what he's doing and questions him, "Vegeta…What are you…waiting for?"

"Getting impatient, are we?" He stops massaging her breasts as he grabs her hips to steady himself as he pulls his hips back slightly and rocks back into her. They both let out satisfied sounds as he continues to thrust slowly into her working his way up to the faster and harder thrusts.

The washing machine begins shaking harder than when they first began as it starts the spin cycle. The Saiyan prince becomes comfortable with their position and begins slamming into her with more purpose as his hips pump faster and harder into her, "Oh, Vegeta! More!"

The raven haired man smiles when he hears her moaning his name and begging for more. He lets out a few low, blissful groans as her wet walls pulse around his aching shaft and he thrusts even faster than before. The washing machine continues to shake and their breathing becomes more ragged as sweat dampens their skin. The rumble of the washing machine and the dryer is the only thing drowning out their loud cries of ecstasy as they feel themselves coming closer and closer to release. Vegeta's grip tightens on her hips as he grinds into her relentlessly, "You should…do the laundry (moan)…more often."

Bulma lets out a few excited gasps as Vegeta's thrusts mixed with the vibrations of the washing machine send wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her body, "Vegeta! Don't stop…(gasp)…please, don't stop!"

Vegeta can feel that it won't be long before he cums and he knows Bulma is just as close to completion as he is. He suddenly stops pumping into her making the blue haired woman let out a groan of disappointment, "Vegeta, what are you…doing? I was almost…there." The two of them are still panting as Vegeta smiles. He pulls all the way out of her body and reenters her roughly causing them to both cry out their pleasure. He picks up his thrusts at a harder more erratic pace than before and Bulma begin pushing her hips back to meet his forceful thrusts, "Oh! Yes, Vegeta!"

He loves the sound of her screaming out his name and just can't hear it enough, "Say it again, woman! Say my name!"

"Vegeta!" The prince continues pounding into her to the sound of his name being cried out, "Yes! Vegeta! I-I'm…(moan)…I'm almost there!"

"Me too…I'm…(groan)…I'm gonna cum!" Bulma lets out one more bliss-filled scream as she climaxes and her walls clench and unclench tightly around his cock. He fills his release edging closer and yells out his pleasure loudly as he cums. The two lovers collapse over the washing machine as it alarms to let them know the current load of clothes has finished its wash cycle.

The Saiyan pulls out after he catches his breath and pulls the condom off as he props himself against the dryer. The inventor remains slumped against the washing machine trying to recover her breathing. Vegeta gives her a smirk before breaking the silence with his voice, "Time for another load I suppose."

She gives him a hateful glare, "And, I guess after that you want lunch…am I correct?"

He grins as he picks up his discarded clothes and hands them over to Bulma, "How on Earth did you ever guess? I'm going to take a shower and you can wash these while you're at it." He leaves the washroom completely naked and heads for the shower.

Bulma slips her bathrobe back on and takes the dry clothes out of the dryer and transfers the wet clothes into it. She then starts the new load of clothes to wash. She shakes her head angrily, "I'd smack him if the sex wasn't so good."

TBC…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Also, if any of you are yaoi fans (which means boyXboy lovin') then I have a couple of Trunks/Goten fics called "It Fits Perfectly" and "Bacon, It's Not Just For Breakfast Anymore". As always, love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hello, I know it isn't Wednesday (at least it's not in MS), but due to my step-dad's father dying and the funeral being in Indiana (I'm not going, but things will be hectic tomorrow) I am posting chapter 8 today. There is no lemon in this chapter sorry, but with all the info in this chapter there was no room for lemon.

Also, I just made all of the stuff Vegeta tells Bulma up. It's not in the series (except the part about sending their babies to other planets to wipe the planet's inhabitants out). If it sounds like something from someone else's fic then it is completely coincidental. I wrote this back when I was in high school which was 10 years ago (I know...I'm old!). So keep that in mind while reading.

Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Vegeta does as he said and went straight to the shower after the laundry room sex and while the Saiyan Prince is in the shower, Bulma changes out of her bathrobe and into some actual clothes. Once she's dressed, she makes her way to the kitchen and begins preparing lunch. A few minutes before she's done cooking, Vegeta finishes his shower, gets dressed, and takes his place in the dining room at the table. She joins him in the dining room and places their lunch on the table before sitting down herself. The both of them load their plates and begin their meal.

The blue haired woman notices that Vegeta is being exceptionally quiet, 'What's wrong with you?"

He looks up from his plate to look her in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're being really quiet and you have a weird look on your face." She lets out a sigh, "If the food sucks why don't you just say it? You always have before."

He scowls at her assumption, but continues talking, "It has nothing to do with the food."

"Then what?" To her surprise, she notices Vegeta's cheeks reddening, "What is your problem?"

She lets out a giggle and he quickly turns his face away from her gaze, "It's nothing."

"Yes, it is." She stops giggling, but continues to smile at his scarlet complexion, "You're turning red. I've never seen you get embarrassed before."

"I'm not embarrassed!" His face quickly turns a darker shade of red as his embarrassed blush mixes with his anger.

She shrugs, "Whatever."

He lets out a tense sigh attempting to relax himself before speaking again, "I just have a question, that's all."

"Well, then ask it and stop being so silly."

He eventually turns to face her again with the blush still fresh on his cheeks, "When you were arguing with…him."

"You mean Yamcha?" She takes a bite of her lunch as she waits for his question.

"Yes, I mean that loser." He clears his throat and begins his question again, "Anyway, when you two were arguing and you told him that you faked all your…"

His cheeks heat up again when she begins smiling from his hesitation, "Orgasms."

"Yes…um…" He looks down at his plate and back up at her trying to gather his words.

Bulma notices that Vegeta is turning redder by the second and she tries to hold back her giggles, "What about it? I was telling the truth. He sucked in bed and not in a good way."

"Well, I was wondering if…" He puts his eating utensil down and stares at his half-eaten plate of food, "Never mind."

The inventor laughs and Vegeta looks up at her again with his cheeks a flaming red color, "If you're going to ask me if I faked the ones with you then the answer is no." A relieved expression washes over his features, "All of them were real and I enjoyed them very much."

He crosses his arms and puffs out his chest, "Well, of course they were real. I don't know what I was worried about. After all, I am the Prince of all Saiyans."

He begins eating again not noticing Bulma roll her blue eyes at his reassured confidence. They eat silently for few moments before Bulma speaks, "Okay, now I have a question for you."

"About what?"

"I was in your room earlier today gathering up your dirty laundry and I wasn't snooping or anything, but as I was gathering clothes I noticed a picture on your bedside table and I was just wondering who the woman in the picture was?" Vegeta stops eating and stares at Bulma for a long time making the blue haired woman nervous, "I'm sorry for looking at it, but it was just lying there so I had a peek. You can go ahead and yell at me for being nosey if you want to. I will say, however, that she was a very beautiful woman so I couldn't help but have a little look."

When Vegeta still doesn't answer her, she wipes her mouth with her napkin and puts her drinking glass down on the table, "Okay, I'm sorry for looking. Go ahead and yell at me."

He finally relieves her nervousness and speaks, "I'm not mad that you looked at the picture."

"Then why are you being so quiet?" She looks at his conflicted expression and wishes she hadn't brought it up.

"I had just forgotten it was in there."

"Oh." A confused expression appears on her face, "Well, then who is she?"

"My mother." Bulma's features twist from confusion into a surprised expression. He smiles slightly at her expression, "Why do you look so shocked?"

"I guess I never really thought about you having a mother before."

He lets out a small laugh, "What do you mean? We all have mothers. How else would I have gotten here?"

Her cheeks dust pink at how dumb her statement must have sounded, "Well, I knew you had a mother, I just never really thought about it before." She takes a sip of her drink before continuing her sentence, "You never talk about her."

He shrugs indifferently, "What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know." She shakes her head, "But, people tend to talk about their mom…at least a little."

They both begin eating again, but the Saiyan looks up from his plate to find Bulma staring at him with curiosity apparent on her face. He lets out a defeated sigh, "I guess you want me to elaborate on the subject of my mother?" The inventor smile happily as she nods her head, "Before you ask the question…yes, she's dead and she died when I was a young child. I don't remember much about her, but what I do remember are all very good things."

"How did she die?" Bulma pushes her plate away as she becomes more interested in the topic of Vegeta's mother.

"I don't really know." He takes in a deep breath, "She was one of the only women I respected on my planet or any planet for that matter."

Her blue eyebrows knit together in puzzlement at his statement, "How come?"

"Do you really want a history lesson right now?"

"History lesson?" She cocks her head to the side as if she doesn't understand the question.

"I'll have a lot of Saiyan history to cover before you can understand it."

She shrugs her shoulders, "I've got nothing better to do and besides, I don't really know much about you or your planet. So I guess I'm all ears."

Vegeta takes in another deep breath, "Okay." He finishes what little bit of lunch is still on his plate before beginning his explanation, "The planet Vegeta is a planet made up of warriors. The reason for this is because we send our Saiyan babies to other planets to destroy them and then sell the planet for a profit. In order to get the best warriors, the strongest male and female Saiyans breed to produce a worthy baby."

He takes a sip of his drink to wet his throat before continuing, "Well, in doing this there is no love attachment just breeding in order to get new warriors. Therefore, the majority of the planet had no idea who their parents were. Me, on the other hand, being royalty knew exactly who my parents were. My parents had an arranged marriage. Coincidently, they loved each other so it didn't seem like an arranged marriage."

"What does all this have to do with you respecting your mother?"

He lets out an annoyed sigh at the interruption, "If you will shut that big mouth of yours and let me finish you will find out."

She frowns, "Okay, sorry."

"As I was saying, I had the benefit of knowing my parents. My father being the king of the planet of course wanted me to be a great warrior for his elite team. He was a great warrior himself and my mother was also a great warrior, but being royalty, she had the choice of whether or not she wanted to participate in the fighting. She wanted me to be a warrior as well, but she also wanted me to be educated. So during the day, I worked on my fighting skills to appease my father and in the evenings my mother hired a private tutor to teach me academics. My father despised this because he thought I should spend all my time training to be a great warrior, but my mother insisted and he gave in and even after she died he still allowed the tutor to come and teach me. I respect her for wanting me to be more than just an ignorant warrior."

Bulma gives Vegeta sweet smile, "That's so…"

"Don't say sweet." He lets out another sigh, "All I did was tell the truth and it doesn't call for all your foolish emotions."

"Sorry." Her brows furrow as she stares at the raven haired Saiyan.

He can tell that she wants to ask another question, "What else do you want to know?"

"You say that your father despised your academic training and your mother died when you were still young."

He shoots her an unsure look not really knowing where she's going with that statement, "What about it?"

"If your father hated it so much, why did he allow the tutor to come even after she died?" She places her elbows on the table and props her head on her hands, "It looks to me like he would have just stopped your education once your mother died."

He nods in understanding of her question before speaking, "Growing up, I always wondered why my father allowed my mother to do this. It was so out of his character to let anyone sway him from his opinion. All he wanted me to do was train to be a warrior, but somehow my mother had managed to talk him into this. She could get him to agree with her on most matters when no one else could. Later, I found out the reason."

Vegeta rolls his eyes as he makes his next comment, "My parents didn't just love each other and it wasn't because they were married, but it was because they were bonded with each other. It was one of my father's biggest weaknesses in my opinion."

Bulma thinks about all that she'd been told for a moment and finally gives him a perplexed look, "Bonded? What does that mean?"

His eyes widen a bit in surprise at her question, "You mean you've been friends with Kakarot all this time and he's never mentioned or explained bonding to you?"

"Goku doesn't tell me things about Saiyans."

Vegeta sighs as he leans back in his chair, "Bonding is a kind of blood oath. As I said earlier, most Saiyans only mate to produce more warriors and then they never have dealings with that particular Saiyan again. My mother and father were married, but that doesn't mean that they would have to be bonded."

"But, what is it?" She continues to look confused, "What does it mean?"

"Two Saiyans bond when they feel like they can't be without that other being. In other words, when the bonding ritual is performed it means that they are promising not to mate with anybody else and the same goes for the participating partner." He lets out a sigh not believing he is actually explaining to this human woman what Saiyan bonding is.

"So how is this ritual performed exactly?" She leans in closer to him on her elbows, but the table is still between them.

He sits up in his chair and props himself up on his elbows as well making them look eye to eye during the bonding discussion, "During mating one individual initiates the bond by biting the other on the neck until blood is drawn. If the mating partner wants to bond as well then they do the same thing."

She straightens up at this revelation in the bonding story, "What do you mean 'If the partner wants to bond'? The two don't discuss this before it happens?"

He sits up straight as well with an offended expression on his face, "Of course not!"

"But, what if the mate doesn't want to?" Her face looks almost hurt at the thought of a love unrequited and a creature dismissed after working up the courage to initiate the bond.

The Saiyan prince just shrugs unbothered by the prospect, "Then the initiator has just made a fool of themselves."

She shakes her head in disbelief, "It all seems really strange to me."

"It might surprise you to know that Kakarot is bonded to that obnoxious mate of his." A disgusted expression is present on his face as he speaks of his 'rival' and his chosen mate.

Bulma's blue eyes widen at this new information, "Really! Chichi went along with it?!" Vegeta nods, but she gives him a skeptical look, "How do you know this?"

"I saw their scars, of course." He gives her a bored look as if that were the most obvious solution, "There not very noticeable to anyone who didn't know to look for them, but I was curious about it, so I looked one day just to see if Kakarot was stupid enough to bond with a human female."

She crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance, "Well, I don't think it's stupid. I think it's sweet. I don't see why you think it was your father's weakness."

"Because, once the two are bonded they become stronger because of it. This sounds like a good thing at first, but if one of the mates dies then the remaining mate becomes weaker from losing their bonded mate. When my mother died it made my father weaker, but it is the reason I got to finish my education. He loved my mother so much that he knew she wouldn't want my education to stop, so he allowed it to continue."

Bulma sits quietly for a moment and Vegeta can practically hear the gears turning in her head until finally she speaks, "I see a flaw in your theory."

"What theory?"

"Your little bonding thing."

He winces at her referring to it as 'little bonding thing', "What about it?"

"You say your father became weaker, right?" She gives him a look as if asking for permission to continue.

He nods, "Yes, what are you getting at?"

She continues her explanation, "If the partners became stronger due to the bonding, but becomes weaker when the bond is broken then doesn't that mean that the reason they got weaker was because the strength they gained from their mate is now gone?"

"Isn't that what I said?" He snaps his response impatiently at the seemingly dense Earth woman.

A know it all smirk appears on her face before continuing, "So in essence they really didn't get weaker they only went back to being the way they were before they were bonded. So that means if your father had trained harder and become stronger while he was still bonded to your mother then when she died he wouldn't have went back to being the same, he would have been stronger."

A scowl suddenly appears on Vegeta's face, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

He stands up angrily, but Bulma doesn't seem bothered by his outrage, "It is not. Just think about it. It makes perfect sense."

"I hate living with a know it all." He begins walking toward the dining room's exit to finish training.

She stands up from the table as well, "So you're admitting that I'm right?"

"No!"

"Yes, you are." Her smile widens at the furious expression on his face, "You just called me a know it all, which means you think I'm right about the bonding thing."

"Leave me alone! I've wasted enough of my training day chatting with you." He leaves the dining room and heads straight for the gravity chamber. She only smiles because she knows he just inadvertently admitted that she was right.

The next day, Bulma is already sitting at the table eating an egg and cheese omelet when Vegeta walks into the room and sits down. He starts eating the omelet Bulma has already put on his plate. They eat in silence for a long time, but occasionally Vegeta lets out an annoyed sigh. Bulma eventually questions this, "What is your problem?"

A surprised expression takes over his features, "What are you talking about?"

"What's with all that huffing and puffing you're doing?"

He continues to feign ignorance to her question, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She lets out an annoyed huff, "Yes, you do. You keep looking over here and acting like you're so annoyed and to my knowledge I haven't done anything yet for you to be annoyed with me about."

"You're imagining things." He takes another bite of his breakfast to her irritation.

"Whatever, you might as well tell me what you're so pissed off about because you know I'm not going to leave you alone until you do."

Vegeta rolls his eyes and looks away from her, "It's just, last night I was thinking about what you said."

Her face shows her confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Your little bonding theory."

"Oh." She nods, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I guess…I guess that maybe…" His face turns pink and he shakes his head as he begins eating again, "Nothing."

Her mouth drops open, "Oh no, mister! You had better finish that sentence."

He looks at her again with the most embarrassed look Bulma has ever seen on his face, "Well, I guess that maybe you were right." He quickly lowers his gaze and furiously starts shoveling more breakfast into his mouth.

Bulma coughs on a piece of toast in her shock of his admitting she was right, "WHAT! Did you just say that I was right? Quick pinch me."

"What?" He gives her an odd look at wanting to be pinched.

"I must be dreaming."

He crosses his arms and stops eating, "It's not that amazing."

"Yes, it is. The precious little Prince of all Saiyans is admitting he was wrong and a stupid Earthling woman was right." She eats a little bit more of her breakfast then looks at Vegeta again, "So what made you come to this conclusion?"

"Well, I guess if my father hadn't been relying on my mother's power so much, he wouldn't have neglected his training so much. He got weaker and it was his own fault." She laughs and he looks at her with anger on his face, "What's so funny?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing"

He snorts and turns his face away from her, "Well, the good thing is, I won't ever have to worry about meeting the same fate as my father."

"Okay and why is that?"

"Because, stupid woman, I don't have the need or the desire to do any foolish bonding with a female of any species…human, Saiyan, or otherwise." He takes a sip of his drink with a very adamant look on his face.

She shrugs, "So don't."

"I won't." He starts chewing on a piece of toast and notices the questioning look is on her face again, "What?"

"Why are you so against the bonding thing anyway? I mean, Goku and Chichi are bonded and Goku is one of the strongest fighters in the universe."

An angry expression flashes across his features, "Why are we talking about this?"

"You brought it up."

He takes a final bite of toast before speaking, "Well, I'm putting it down!"

She begins laughing at his statement, "That's a first. You usually come to me with it up."

His cheeks turns bright red as he stands up and shoves his chair under the table, "That's not what I meant. This discussion is over and I'm going to go train!"

"Don't get mad at me because you're being so chatty this morning." H growls as he storms out of the room, "I'll see you at lunch."

Vegeta doesn't respond and Bulma finishes her breakfast and heads to her bedroom.

TBC…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Also, thanks to everyone who are still following this fic and also to the new people! As always, love ya!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

* * *

Hello, I deciced that as soon as I finished a chapter I would post it. Which means it can be posted anytime during the week, but I'll never let the next chapter be posted after Wednesday. For example, today is Sunday, the first dy of the week and you get chapter 9 for this week. Chapter 10 could be posted any where from today to next Wednesday. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Once Vegeta leaves the kitchen, he walks inside the gravity chamber and shuts the door behind him. He heads to the control panel to adjust the settings to his liking, but only stares at the panel for a long time as he thinks to himself, _'There's something about her way of thinking that annoys yet intrigues me.' _He glances out the small window of the gravity chamber and looks at the flowers that Mrs. Briefs worked so hard on every day, _'She came up with her bonding idea right there on the spot. She barely had time to think about that response. She found a loophole in the theory and called me out on it. She even made me admit that I was wrong!' _He lets out a growl and frowns at his newly found weakness, _'I can't let her get to me. I have entirely too much training to do to let her manipulative ways of thinking set me back. I have to get stronger than Kakarot and I have to be able to defeat those androids when the time comes.'_

Vegeta turn his gaze back to the control panel and sets the machine to 500 times gravity. He trains for a few hours non-stop before turning the gravity back to normal. He walks toward the window opposite the one he had gazed out earlier. This particular window gives him a view of the pool, but the Saiyan prince isn't looking at the pool, he's gazing at the human woman lying beside the pool. Bulma has draped a beach towel over the scratchy surface of the diving board and is working on her tan making Vegeta stare at her for a long time as she wears a fire engine red bikini, _'I wonder how many different colors she has?'_

He smiles to himself as he thinks of all the possibilities. He looks away from the window and sighs with shame at himself for imagining such things when he should be training, "I have to train. I shouldn't be gawking at women. I certainly shouldn't be gawking at Earth women." He walks back to the control panel and once again stares at it for a long time. He then lets out a groan of dislike and slams his fist onto the panel, "Why does she have to do this to me! I can't concentrate on any of my training for wanting to mate with her!"

He growls angrily as he walks back to the window and glances out once more. Bulma is still laying on the diving board except now she's lying on her stomach with the bikini straps undone, "Damn, her! I could ignore the body if she was dumb, but I can't turn down a body and a brain." Vegeta punches the wall and walks to the door, flinging it open as he storms out of the gravity chamber. He heads straight for the pool and approaches Bulma, but she doesn't notice him, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She turns to face him with a surprised look on her face, "Vegeta, don't sneak up on me like that. I could have had a heart attack."

"Don't change the subject!" He crosses his arms over his chest.

She holds her bikini in place as she sits up looking confused by Vegeta's furious expression, "What subject? I haven't even talked to you since breakfast."

He lets out a frustrated sigh, "How do you expect me to train and become strong enough to defeat the androids when you're acting this way?!"

"Huh?" His face heats up as he turns away from her confused face, "What are you talking about? I'm minding my own business laying by my own pool and you come storming out here like a crazy man accusing me of things I have no clue about!"

Vegeta looks at her again and furiously rips the bikini top from her hands flinging it across the yard. She gasps as she covers her breasts with her hands, "VEGETA! That is one of my good bikinis! You had better hope you didn't tear it!"

"I'm not interested in that bikini. I'm more interested in what is underneath the bikini."

She laughs at the stubborn look on his face, "Is that what you're so mad about? You can't train because I'm out here in a bikini? How is it my fault you're so horny you can't train? I mean a girl can't help it if she's as hot as I am, but you don't need to blame me for your training inadequacies."

The Saiyan rips his own clothes off and propels himself onto the diving board as well as on top of her. Bulma scream as she's flattened onto the surface of the diving board, "Ow! Vegeta! This diving board is way too scratchy and you're way too heavy to be doing all this jumping!" She has a sudden burst of strength and shoves him off of her into the waiting pool below. Vegeta makes a loud splash as Bulma stares down into the water at him spluttering around, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to shove you so hard."

He wipes the water from his eyes and frowns, "Stupid, woman! What did you do that for?!"

"I told you why. Plus, this diving board would have snagged my bikini bottom and who knows what happened to the top thanks to some horny idiot!" She lets out a sigh of frustration, "If my bikini is ruined then you owe me big time!"

"Will you just shut-up about that damn bikini and get down here?!" He splashes the water angrily at her constant talk about the bikini.

She shakes her head defiantly, "No way, I just fixed my hair. The water would totally ruin it." He reaches up and grabs her wrist. She struggles for a minute, but he's too strong for her and she eventually falls into the water as well, "Vegeta! How dare y…"

The blue haired woman never finishes her sentence because Vegeta grabs her head and roughly kisses her. When he pulls back, he grins before he makes his next statement. She frowns at the look on his face, "And, what are you grinning about?"

"If you care so much about that bikini then I suggest you get rid of the remainder before I do."

She smiles as she shoves him away from her and swims to the shallow end of the pool, "I'm not doing anything until you keep your end of the deal."

The Saiyan prince frowns as he looks at his pile of clothes on the ground which contain the item in question, "But…"

"No, buts." She slips out of the bikini bottoms and swings them around her head, "I'll be waiting."

She smiles and flutters her eyelashes at him as he gets out of the pool and walks toward his clothes. He curses to himself as he reaches into the pocket of his pants and retrieves the condom. He waves it around for her to see, "There…are you happy now?"

"Not until you put it on." Vegeta growls as he walks back to the pool. Once all the prerequisites have been established, he joins her in the pool once again, "Are you sure that's going to work in the water?"

"…Yes."

She gives his a skeptical look, "You don't sound so sure."

He frowns at her disbelief, "Don't you use some sort of birth control!"

"Yeah, but still…you get a little crazy sometimes."

He growls impatiently, "Can we just do this, please?!"

"Okay, okay."

He reaches for her, but she swims away from him, "What are you doing?"

"You always get to be in control." An evil grin emerges onto her face, "Not this time, mister."

She swims back over to where he is and pushes him against the side of the pool. Vegeta's eyes widen in surprise and amusement, "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll see." She brings her mouth to his ear and starts nibbling on the outer shell. She then moves from his ear down to his neck with her tongue making his breathing hitch as he grabs her head and brings it back up to his face. He presses his lips to hers and she opens her mouth to let his tongue slide in. She soon lets her own tongue join in on the action by sliding her tongue over his. He tries to pull away, not liking to be dominated in the kiss, but Bulma grabs his head and continues to kiss him as hard as she can.

When she finally pulls away a smile is on her face, "I thought I told you I was in control of this situation."

He slowly shakes his head, "I don't think so." He flips her around putting her back against the wall and plunges his hand under the water to slowly begin rubbing her thigh.

She quickly grabs his hand and shifts it to a more sensitive area, "Well, if you're going to do it then do it."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He gives her a smirk as his index finger enters her body making her moan. The water splashes violently around them as Bulma wiggles around trying to give him the hint to add another finger or something bigger.

He ignores her wiggling and continues moving his index finger in and out of her as his unoccupied hand moves to her left breast and begins massaging it. Finally, after enough teasing, he slips his middle finger inside to join the index finger, "Vegeta!"

He removes his hand from her breast and replaces it with his mouth. His tongue circles her nipple and the inventor groans with pleasure. He continues his movements in and out of her with his fingers and she soon reaches her first climax. He can feel her wet walls clench and unclench around his fingers. When he's certain her orgasm is over he removes his fingers, but continues lapping at her breast and soon moves his tongue to the other. When he's done, he returns to her face and thrusts his tongue into her mouth.

During the passionate kiss, he pivots his hips and pushes his length into her warm, wet box. He releases her lips as he lets out a content sigh and she lets out a moan. He pulls out slightly and pushes back in trying to get used to the resistance the pool water is giving him, but he hadn't been training in the gravity chamber for nothing. He thrusts with more force causing her to cry out, "Oh, Vegeta! Yes!"

She desperately reaches around and grasps Vegeta's hips as she tries to help push him deeper inside her. She moves her hands all the way around to his lower back and her fingers brush against a section of skin that feels smoother than the rest of the skin on his back. The Saiyan is still thrusting into her with all his might and doesn't notice her wandering hands until she presses the smooth patch of skin with her fingertips.

The raven haired Saiyan lets out the loudest cry of pleasure Bulma has ever heard escape his throat and he immediately climaxes, but he never slows down the force of his slamming hips. He's breathing hard, but in between breaths he manages to speak one word, "Again!"

"What?" She looks at Vegeta's face and notices that his eyes are closed and he has the most satisfied look on his face.

"Press…(gasp) it…again!" He picks up the pace of his thrusting by moving harder and faster, but Bulma does as she's told and presses the smooth patch again. He lets out another blissful groan and Bulma reaches her second orgasm right along with him as she digs her fingernails into his back, "Once more…please…press it…(moan) one more time!"

The blue haired woman is so shocked to hear Vegeta actually begging her to press this mystery spot, but she again does as she's told and Vegeta cums for a third time. When he comes down from the high of three orgasms, he rests his head on her shoulder and it takes all of her strength just to stay upright in the pool. When Vegeta's breathing returns to normal, he pulls out of her, removes the condom, and swims to sit on the steps in the shallow end of the pool.

Bulma allows him to sit alone for a few minutes, but she eventually swims toward him and sits next to him. He gives her an awkward look, but she begins to speak anyway, "What was all that about?" He looks away from her with red cheeks, but she can't figure out what he's so embarrassed about, "What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. That was the best sex I've ever had in my life!"

"Really?" She nods her head as he focuses his gaze back to her, "I guess Kakarot never explained that to you either."

She gives him a puzzled look, "Explained what?"

"I'm sure you know Saiyan's are born with tails."

She nods, "Yeah, Goku had a tail when I first met him ad Gohan was born with one. Don't worry, you don't have to explain to me what there for because I already know that."

"Good, than I guess you also know that when someone grabs or roughly handles a Saiyan's tail it puts them in great pain."

She nods gain, "But, what does that have to do with…"

"If you will shut-up for one second, I will get to what you are inquiring about." He gives her a look of annoyance.

"Okay, sorry."

He lets out a sigh before speaking again, "Anyway, if a Saiyan loses their tail and it doesn't grow back, the spot where the tail used to be is still very sensitive, but in the opposite way. Instead of feeling intense pain, when the tail spot is pressed we experience intense pleasure."

Bulma smiles, "So, it's kind of like a Saiyan G-spot?"

His brows furrow in annoyance at her comment, "If that's what you want to compare it to."

"So, how come you never told me this before?" She looks at him curiously as a pink blush creeps to his face.

"Do we have to talk about this?" His blush deepens at her sudden interest.

"Yes."

He crosses his arm over his chest and growls, "Because, I've never had it pressed before and I didn't know how I would react."

His face turns even redder and he turns his head away from her staring eyes so she won't notice, "So, I was your first?"

His eyes widen as he turns to face her again, "My first? You make it sound like I was a virgin or something!"

She lets out a small giggle at how red his face still is, "That's so cute…you're embarrassed."

"I am not!"

She continues to giggle as she forms her next question, "So, you mean you've never…pressed it yourself?"

He stands up and looks shocked at this question, "Of course not! Why on Earth would I do that?"

Her giggles turn into full blown laughter at his outrage, "I don't know? Maybe you want to be your own best lover or something." She laughs even louder at the disgusted look on his face. He gets out of the pool and walks over to his clothes while she remains on the steps laughing, "Come on, Vegeta. I was only kidding."

She gets out of the pool as well, walks to the diving board, and wraps her beach towel around herself as Vegeta slips his pants back on, "I don't think it was very funny."

She smiles at him as she walks over to the spot where her bikini top is lying on the ground, "Yes, you do."

"Hmmph." He crosses his arms over his chest, "I'm hungry, woman! I think it's about time you cooked me lunch!"

Bulma rolls her blue eyes as she picks up her bikini top, "Okay, but if my bikini is ruined you're not getting anything."

Vegeta mumbles something about a 'dumb bikini' as he walks into the house. Bulma soon follows him and as soon as she changes clothes, she begins preparing their lunch. Vegeta walk into the dining room and sits down at the table just as Bulma is putting the lunch on the table. She sits down as well and they both start eating, but not long after the meal has started, Bulma stares at Vegeta with her all too familiar 'I have a question' look, "What is it?"

She shrugs, "What are you talking about?"

"You have a question about something…don't you?"

She nods, "Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I could tell by the look on your face." He gestures with his hand for her to continue with her question.

Bulma smiles as she puts her napkin down and props her chin in her hands, "Okay, I do have a question."

"Then hurry up and ask it." He snaps at her as he takes a big bite of food.

She smiles as she begins her question, "Do you think that your G-spot would be as sensitive if you weren't already sexually aroused?"

He grimaces at her coined term G-spot, "Do you have to call it that?"

"Well what else do you want me to call it?"

"I don't know." He shrugs not really knowing what to say.

Bulma giggles at Vegeta's discomfort with the term, "Who cares what I call it? Just answer the question."

He scrunches his nose at her curiousness, "Why do you always choose the most unappealing things to discuss while we're eating?"

"Stop dodging the question."

He sighs and reluctantly answers her question, "I don't suppose it would be as sensitive."

"So, just for the sake of argument, let's say that I pressed it right now…what would happen?"

He starts turning red again at this absurd suggestion, "How should I know? I told you that this was the first time anyone had ever pressed it."

An evil gleam dances in her blue eyes, "Can I try it?"

He glares at her angrily as he slams his fist on the table, "No! What kind of stupid question is that?!"

"Sorry, it was just a question." She waits for his death glare to leave his eyes before she asks her next question, "So, how sensitive do you think it is on a regular basis?"

He lets out a tired sigh, "It's kind of like tickling yourself. It doesn't really feel like anything unless someone else does it."

She suddenly jumps up from the table and points an accusing finger at Vegeta, "Ah ha! So you admit it?!"

He gives her a confused expression, "Admit what?"

"That you've pressed it yourself." She giggles childishly, "Oh, my Kami! You are such a pervert!"

"I never said that!" He furiously stands up and bangs his hands on the tabletop, spilling his drink.

"Then how would you know it was like a self-tickle if you've never tried it?"

"I…well…I do take a bath you know. I don't just skip that portion of my body when I bathe."

She shakes her head in disbelief, "Whatever, you pressed it on purpose."

"I have not!" He clenches his hands into fists.

She sits back down and he eventually takes his seat too, "I didn't mean to make you mad. I really was curious about it…honestly." He gives her a doubtful look, "I'm telling the truth."

They eat most of the rest of their meal in silence as the spilled drink continues to trickle down the table. Shortly before the meal is over, Bulma breaks the silence with one last comment, "To be perfectly honest with you, if I had a tail spot I would have tried it. Seems like it'd be pretty cool if it worked."

Vegeta looks at her with an amused expression his face, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." She stands up and puts her plate in the sink. He does the same thing and starts walking toward the gravity chamber as she grabs a towel to clean up the spilled drink. As she's wiping the table, Vegeta stops walking and turns to face her. She stops wiping the table and looks at him, "What is it?"

"Okay, I confess…I have tried it."

She smiles as he continues on his way to the gravity chamber. Vegeta walks into the gravity chamber and immediately heads to the control panel. Before he has a chance to set the gravity, he hears someone enter the room. He turns around and to his disappointment, it's Goku.

TBC…

* * *

Thanks again for sticking with me and reading this fic! As always, love ya!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own the characters or settings.

* * *

I'm back with chapter 10! Not much to say except thanks for all the attention this fic is getting. Every fave, follow, and review means a lot to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Vegeta lets out an annoyed growl as he faces his dense fellow Saiyan, "What are you doing here?"

A huge, dumb grin erupts across Goku's face as he answers Vegeta's question, "I thought that maybe we could train together today for a little while. Chichi is making Gohan study and I don't have a training partner."

Vegeta lets out a groan of dislike as he stares at Goku, "Can't you train with that little bald friend of your?"

"Well, I guess I could, but me and you are more equal in our power levels." He continues to smile hopefully at the sour looking Saiyan prince.

Vegeta frowns, "I guess we can train today, but only today. I'd rather train alone."

"Okay." Goku begins stretching and Vegeta turns his back to the irritating addition to his training to face the control panel again. He strips his shirt off and tries to decide what level of gravity will be appropriate, when Goku lets out a very loud comment, "Whoa! Vegeta!"

The confused prince turns around to face Goku, "What is it?!"

He looks around the gravity chamber for any sign of something unusual, but doesn't notice anything out of sorts as Goku finally tells him what he's so upset about, "Where did you get all those scratches on your back?"

"What are you talking about, Kakarot?" He cranes his neck trying to view the scratches for himself.

"It looks to me like you've been doing a different kind of training." Goku starts laughing as he finishes stretching.

Vegeta crosses his arms over his chest angrily, "That is absolutely absurd. What other kind of training would I be doing?"

A mischievous look spreads across Goku's face, "Oh, I think you know…" He chuckles a little to himself as he sees the guilty look play across Vegeta's features, "Go on and admit it, Vegeta."

"Admit what?"

Goku continues to chuckle, "You know."

"No, I don't know." He lets out a frustrated growl at having to deal with Goku's foolish behavior, "Those are not what you think they are."

"Oh, really?" Goku stifles his chuckling for a moment, "Then where did they come from?"

Vegeta hesitates for a brief moment before answering as Goku continues to stare at him accusingly, "I…I…just rubbed too hard against a tree."

Goku bursts out laughing and falls to the ground, "You and who else?" He continues his raucous laughter as he rolls on the floor holding his stomach.

Vegeta stomps his foot on the floor in aggravation, "Why do you even care, Kakarot? I thought you wanted to train?"

"I do, but…"

Before he finish his sentence, Vegeta cuts him short, "Well, then get off the floor and let's fight!"

Goku picks himself up off the floor at Vegeta's command of them to begin fighting, "Okay, but come on, Vegeta…couldn't you come up with a better lie than that?"

Vegeta cranks up the gravity as he positions himself in a fighting stance, "Shut the hell up and fight me, Kakarot!" With that, the two Saiyans train for most of the day and Goku only leaves after it gets dark outside. When the annoying Saiyan leaves, Vegeta walks to the bathroom to take a shower and when he's finished with his shower, he heads to the dining room.

When he reaches the room, he sees that Bulma is already sitting at the table waiting for him, "Good evening, your highness. I didn't feel like making anything for supper so I just ordered a pizza." Vegeta's gaze shifts from her face to the pizza box lying on the table. She notices his worried expression and quickly makes a statement, "Don't worry, I ordered more than one." A relieved look takes over his features, "I knew one box would never be enough for a Saiyan. You guys eat like crazy."

Vegeta sits down as Bulma opens the box. They each take out a slice and begin eating. She notices that he hasn't said a word since he entered the dining room and she questions it, "You sure are quiet this evening."

"I'm just a little tired." He takes a bite of pizza before continuing, "I had to train with Kakarot all day."

She frowns at his words, "Goku came over and he didn't even stop by to tell me hello?"

"You should be relieved." He reaches for another slice of pizza. When the blue haired woman doesn't say anything else, he looks at her, "Now, you're the one being quiet and that is very unusual."

"Very funny." She also takes another slice of pizza before revealing why she was being quiet, "I was just thinking about something." She nibbles on the slice of pizza as she contemplates her next words, "I was thinking about how much you've changed since we met each other on Namek." He doesn't say anything, but she can tell by his expression that he wants her to elaborate, "Don't get me wrong, you're still an asshole, but you're not as much of an asshole."

A scowl appears on his face at her comment, "Excuse me?"

She giggles a bit at his offended expression, "Oh, come on, you know I'm right."

"Well, you're no picnic either."

She nods in agreement as if his words don't bother her, "Yeah, but at least I'm hot."

He rolls his eyes at her conceited comment, "Does this conversation have a point?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?" He gets another slice of pizza from the box as he looks at Bulma.

She finally decides to continue her previous conversation, "I've just always wondered why you were so angry all the time. Why do you hate everyone so much? I mean, I know you're a Saiyan and your race is naturally more aggressive, but it always seemed like you were angry because of something else."

He swallows a bite of pizza before responding, "What do you mean?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, it just seemed like once all the Namek stuff was over you seemed a lot calmer…more at ease with things."

He stops eating and looks down at the surface of the table, "There is no reason why I'm angry. Quite frankly, I don't think I'm an angry person. I just don't believe in sugar coating things. The world is hard and if…if…children become too trusting with anyone then they'll only get hurt! You have to be angry if you want to be in control of your own life!"

The Saiyan prince has a far off expression in his eyes and Bulma is almost afraid to finish the conversation, but he's silent for so long that she eventually speaks up, "Vegeta, nobody said anything about children."

Vegeta's eyes return to normal as he returns his gaze to her face, "What?"

"I never said anything about children or trusting anyone." She gives him a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

He begins eating his pizza again as if nothing unusual had happened, "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

She tries to hide the fear in her eyes from his sudden outburst, "I didn't mean to…"

"I'm full and I'm tired." He stands up, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He turns and leaves the dining room as he heads to his bedroom.

The next morning, Bulma walks passed Vegeta's room and presses her ear to the door to see if he's still in there, _'I hope I didn't upset him too much yesterday.'_ She cautiously knocks on the door, but Vegeta doesn't answer, _'Who am I kidding? He's probably been in the gravity chamber all morning. Plus, this is Vegeta, he'll be fine and he's probably already forgotten about last night.'_

Bulma walks into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and secretly wishes that Vegeta would walk in demanding his breakfast. She soon finds herself drinking eight cups of coffee all by herself as she waits for him. When he never shows up, she walks out to the gravity chamber and looks in the window. To her surprise, she doesn't see him, _'What?! This can't be happening! He's always training.' _Just as she is about to have complete and total freak out, someone grabs her shoulder and she screams, "I'm sorry! I didn't know he would kill himself! It's all my fault!"

She turns to face the person behind her and to her relief it's Vegeta. He gives her a confused look, "What is your problem, woman? More importantly, who has killed themselves?"

Her blue eyes light up as she smiles and throws her arms around Vegeta in a tight hug, "Oh, Vegeta! I'm so glad you're not dead!"

He wiggles uncomfortably in her bone-crushing embrace as he tries to pry her off of him, "What on Earth are you babbling about? Why would I be dead?"

"No reason." She suddenly realizes how foolish she's acting and quickly releases him, "Where have you been all morning?"

"I've been training?" H gives her a worried look as if he thinks she may have had a stroke.

"Where?"

He points to the gravity chamber behind them, "The same place as always."

She shakes her head, "No, you haven't."

"I do believe that I am competent enough to know where I was this morning."

Her eyebrows come together in confusion, "But, you never came to breakfast."

He lets out sigh of annoyance at having to tell her his whereabouts, but he does anyway, "I woke up early and had left over pizza for breakfast. I trained the rest of the morning and then I went to the store for five minutes to get more bottled water."

"So, you didn't run away to kill yourself?"

He shoots her a puzzled look, "Why would I do that?"

Her face turns red from embarrassment as she nervously laughs, "You wouldn't."

He gives her another worried look, "Are you feeling okay today? You're acting dumber than usual."

"I'm feeling fine and don't call me dumb!" She crosses her arms in offense to his words, _'Well, he's acting normal today for the most part.'_

"Move out of my way, woman!" He places his hands on her shoulders and shoves her out of the way, "I need to train some more and when I'm done you had better have my lunch ready!"

"Whatever, I'm going to my lab to finish up some old projects." She walks away leaving him as he enters the gravity chamber.

When lunchtime arrives, Bulma and Vegeta find themselves together at the dining table eating their lunch as always. Bulma is the first to speak, "Vegeta, I'm sorry."

"About what?" He takes a bite of his lunch, "If anything, you should be apologizing for that freak out session you had this morning."

Bulma frowns at his comment, "I'm sorry for making you so mad last night." He begins to say something, but he cuts his words off short, "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say, 'I wasn't mad and you should mind your own business, nosey woman!'"

His features twist at her imitation of him, but she continues, "But, even if you weren't mad, I think you were. So, I want to do something to make you feel better. I don't know why I want to make you feel better because it's not like you would do the same for me, but still…anyway, in order to make myself feel better, I want to make you an offer."

His ears perk up at this statement, "I'm listening"

"I'll do one thing that you really want me to do."

He gives her a confused look, "Like?"

"It could be anything." She notices his skeptical look and tries to elaborate, "Don't give me that look. I mean things like fixing those broken droids or making you something for supper that you really like or not asking you any annoying questions for a whole day." She smiles, "You know, anything like that."

"Anything?" He gives her an interested expression and she nods, "Okay, let me think about it."

They eat the rest of their lunch in silence and Bulma begins to worry about her offer of doing anything, _'Oh man, what have I done? He's going to think of something impossible for me to do. I should have just let it go, but he seemed so upset last night and even though he's trying to hide it, I know he's still thinking about it. I wonder what made him get so upset?'_

The inventor is suddenly broken from her thoughts as Vegeta stands up, "Well, I've thought about it."

"Okay, then tell me."

He walks to stand next to her and brings his mouth down to her ear as he whispers his request to her. She blushes as he stands upright again and begins walking toward the door, "I'll see you at supper." He smiles, "Oh and I'm a big boy…don't go easy on me."

Her mouth drops open as Vegeta disappears from the dining room. He finishes his training just in time for supper and smiles to himself as he remember the expression on Bulma's face when he'd whispered his request in her ear, _'I can't wait to see how she pulls this one off.'_

He chuckles to himself as he enters the house and walks toward the dining room expecting her to be sitting at the dining table. When he doesn't see her, he walks into the living room to try and find her.

TBC…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and as always love ya!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hello, I'm here with chapter 11. I know a lot of you readers were mad with where I ended the last chapter, but here is the next part. I probably won't be posing until after Christmas. Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays or whatever and a Happy New Year.

Also, I thought I would say, that I made everything up about Frieza except for the obvious 'He blew the planet up'. Just read and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Vegeta looks around the living room and eventually notices a note taped to the TV. He walks over to the TV and reads the note aloud, "What kind of grades did you make in school?" He rereads the note in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?"

He reads it one more time and finally flips the note over to discover another note scrawled on the back that reads, **'If they were good you had better stay right where you are because good boys always do what they are told. If they were bad you better hurry to the kitchen before you get caught with a bad report card.'**

Vegeta looks around the room to make sure Bulma isn't hiding somewhere watching him. When he doesn't see her, he makes his way to the kitchen where he finds another note attached to the refrigerator that reads, **'Open me.'**

Vegeta does as the note says and when he opens the refrigerator, he sees a red apple resting on top of another note. He picks the apple up and retrieves the note. It reads, **'All those bad grades will look bad on your record, you had better take this apple to class as a peace offering to the teacher and she might let you do some extra credit.' **Vegeta smiles as he turns the note over to read the next set of directions, **'If you want to make it up to the teacher for all your bad behavior this semester, you had better get a move on to the pool house before you get written up for being tardy.'**

Vegeta begins to get annoyed with the game of tag, but he heads to the pool house anyway and finds yet another note written on a chalkboard that has been placed in the center of the room. The note reads, **'Don't get impatient, you're almost there. I just needed time to get your lesson prepared. I hope you brought your pencil because it just wouldn't be fair if all you did was sit there and stare. You had better get to the teacher's office soon. You know where that is…of course…it's her room.'**

Vegeta is about to go to Bulma's bedroom when he notices an envelope lying on the chalk tray. He picks it up and opens it to reveal a condom and another note that reads, **'Be prepared and bring all necessary materials to class.'**

"Damn, her!" He grabs the condom and heads toward Bulma's bedroom. He stands outside the door for a long time just staring at the entrance to her bedroom, _'I can't believe she went to all this trouble.' _He puts his hand on the knob and slowly turns it in anticipation. When he opens the door, he still doesn't see the inventor anywhere, _'Where is she?'_

He walks farther into the room hoping to find her and not another note. Just when he thinks she must be somewhere else, the closet door swings open and Bulma steps out. He turns to face her and to his delighted surprise, she's wearing a white blouse with the buttons undone and she obviously isn't wearing a bra underneath. She is also wearing a plaid schoolgirl skirt as well as white knee socks and bright red heels. To complete her ensemble, she is wearing a set of black rimmed glasses and a matching plaid tie. Vegeta also notices that she's holding what looks like a grade book in one hand and a paddle in the other. She glares at him and clears her throat before speaking, "You're tardy again and you know the teacher doesn't like it when you're tardy."

"You've really outdone yourself this time, woman."

She glares at him again, "You will address me as Ms. Briefs and that's another strike against you for talking without raising your hand for permission." She walks closer to him and the unbuttoned shirt flaps around dangerously as if it could fly open at anytime, "Now, let's just take a look at these grades." She flips open the fake grade book and frowns, "Tsk, tsk…this doesn't look good. You're going to have to do a lot of extra credit if you're ever going to pass this semester."

"Oh, really?" He crosses his arms over his chest, "And, what will happen if I don't want to do the extra credit?"

The blue haired woman throws closes the grade book and throws it over her shoulder making it slam against the wall behind her, "Well, that's simple. I'll just have to punish you."

She holds the paddle up and smiles as she walks to stand right in front of him. He grabs the tie and gently pulls her in even closer to him, "What kind of punishment, Ms. Briefs?"

"The worst kind. Now, turn around! You've been a very bad student." She grabs his shoulders and spins him around.

A smirk appears on his face as he shakes his head, "Oh no, anything but that, Ms. Briefs."

"Just be a good boy and bend over!" She pushes him so hard that he falls to his hands and knees onto the floor. Before he can react to the fall, she smacks his ass hard with the paddle, "Oh, you have been such a bad, bad boy!"

He winces just from the shock of being pushed down and spanked so suddenly, "I know, I've just been the worst."

"So bad that just one lick won't do." She paddles him again and her shirt flies open as she rares back and paddles him once more, "Now, time to do that extra credit." She pushes Vegeta onto his back on the floor and crawls on top of him as she rips his shirt open, "Don't you think it's a little stuffy in here?" She removes her own shirt along with the glasses and flings them across the room. She then starts removing his pants until finally he's lying on the floor completely nude. She smiles down at him before speaking, "Did you bring your supplies to class?"

"I wouldn't dare show up without my supplies." He opens his hand to reveal the condom in his palm.

"Good, I guess you're not such a bad boy after all." She opens the condom and rolls it onto his already very erect cock before crawling back on top of him to straddle his waist. She leans down and whispers in his ear before beginning anything, "I'm not wearing any panties and I rather like this skirt." Without another word, Bulma lifts her body up using her hands pressed to Vegeta's chest for leverage and lowers herself down his length, skirt and all. She rotates her hips a few times before he grabs them and begins helping her lift her body up and down as he thrusts in sync with her movements, "You're going to…have to…do better than that…(gasp) if you want an A…in this class."

With every downward plunge, she rotates her hips and he grinds upwards to slide his cock deeper into her damp box. She cries out his name with pleasure as he grips her hips harder making her slide up and down faster. He releases one of her hips to grab the plaid tie she's still wearing and pulls her down to him using the tie and kisses her deeply as she continues to ride him harder and faster. The kiss ends and he begins pushing his hips upward more erratically, "I'm about to…(moan)…cum!"

She closes her blue eyes as she climaxes with a loud moan and when he feels her inner walls pulsating around his cock, he cums as well with a groan of his own. She falls onto his chest with a sigh as the two of them catch their breath and when their hearts slow down, Vegeta speaks, "So, what's for homework?" She laughs as she rolls off of him to lie on the floor beside him, "When I told you I wanted you to spank me and dominate me, I never thought it would turn out like this. You must have really felt bad about making me upset."

She smiles as she turns her head to look at him, "I do what I can to please."

He sits up and scans the room for his pants, "By the way, what is the cafeteria serving for supper tonight?"

"I think it's going to be build your own sandwich night."

He shrugs his shoulders and puts his pants back on before walking toward the door. Bulma stands up as well to retrieve her shirt and he looks back at her before he leaves the room, "And, I rather like that skirt too."

He leaves the bedroom and makes his way to the dining room. Shortly after, Bulma joins him still wearing the plaid skirt. The two of them make a sandwich (or a few dozen) and eat without having much of a conversation. Bulma finishes her food first and stand up, stretching her arms over her head, "Well, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now." She walks toward the dining room exit, but stops just before she reaches the door and turns her head to wink at Vegeta, "By the way, I'm still not wearing any panties."

She finally reaches the door and exits the dining room swaying her hips along the way. He nods his head in approval, "Nice." He finishes his sandwiches and walks to his own bedroom.

Bulma makes it to her bedroom and heads toward the shower. While she's showering, she thinks about their little role playing, _'I can't believe I did all that stuff and he actually played along.'_ She giggles a bit as she continues to think about it. She also looks at her hips where Vegeta had grabbed them and she sees two hand-shaped bruises and frowns. She then decides it's no big deal because it was worth it, _'I'm still curious about what made him so angry. I also wonder what in the world children had to do with it.'_

She thinks about the unusual statement, ***If…children become too trusting with anyone then they'll only get hurt! You have to be angry if you want to be in control of your own life!***

'_What did he mean by that? I can't ask him, he would only get mad again.' _She frowns, _'But, I'm so nosey. This is not fair!'_ She finishes her shower and soon goes to bed.

The next day, things are pretty normal around Capsule Corp. Bulma and Vegeta have their usual breakfast, ending with Vegeta going to train in the gravity chamber and Bulma doing her usual day's routine. She and Vegeta eat an uneventful lunch and go their separate ways as usual until dinnertime rolls around. Bulma walks into the dining room expecting to see Vegeta sitting in his usual seat at the table, but to her surprise he's not there. She starts preparing dinner assuming he'll walk in at any moment. When she finishes making dinner and he still hasn't made it to the dining room, she starts to wonder where he is and walks into the living room. She finally sees him lying on the couch asleep, _'He must have trained really hard today. It's not like Vegeta to be taking a nap.'_

She walks toward the couch to wake him up, but as she gets closer, she hears him mumbling in his sleep. She pauses beside the couch to see if she can make out anything he's saying. She listens for a while, but soon realizes she can't understand any of the mumbling. She reaches out to shake him awake when a look of distress flashes across his face. His mumbling becomes a little clearer, "No…I defeated him…" She listens for a few more seconds and hears another broken string of words, "You said if…"

He shakes his head around violently and he grumbles another unintelligible word, _'I wonder what he's dreaming about?'_

"No!" He cries out and she begins to get worried about him.

She grabs his shoulder and starts shaking him, "Vegeta, wake up."

She continues shaking him when he suddenly opens his eyes. He sits up and grabs her by her shirt lapel as he forms a high-powered energy blast with his free hand and aims it at her face. He has a look of pure hatred and fear in his dark eyes, "Frieza!"

She screams as tears fall from her wide, terrified eyes, "No, Vegeta! I'm sorry!" She begins crying uncontrollably, "Please, don't hurt me!" He quickly realizes that it is not Frieza in his grasp as Bulma continues to cry, "Please…let me go, Vegeta! Please…"

He finally releases her and absorbs the energy blast as she falls to the floor trying to control her tears, "Woman, I…" She just continues to stare at him with complete horror on her face and he stands up, "I need to be alone." He rushes to his bedroom leaving Bulma sitting on the floor.

Later that evening, Vegeta emerges from his bedroom to see Bulma sitting on the couch. He stares at her and she looks at him with sympathetic eyes, "He hurt you, didn't he? That Frieza guy I mean."

He gives her a blank stare, but slowly nods his head. He walks toward her and sits down beside her on the couch, "Woman, I…" She starts to speak, but Vegeta stops her, "I've never told anyone the whole story."

He looks at the floor and Bulma grabs his hand in hers, "You don't have to tell me what he did to you."

He looks up at her again and gazes into her blue eyes before snatching his hand away from her. He stands up and crosses his arms over his chest, "Normally, I wouldn't, but I feel like my behavior toward you warrants an explanation."

"Vegeta…"

"Just pay attention." She remains sitting on the couch as he paces the room, "My father was very loyal to Frieza and would do just about anything to please him. Even though my father was the king, he still feared Frieza and even though nobody wanted to admit it we were all a little scared of Frieza. He was one of the most powerful beings on the planet and he started to notice how powerful I was becoming and asked my father's permission to train me. My father agreed and I trained with Frieza for months and my power level increased tremendously and he asked me to do missions that he wouldn't even ask his elite troops to do. These were grown men and he was asking me, a mere child, to do these top level assignments. One day, he told me that he needed payment for his hard work in training me. At the time, I didn't know what he meant, but…"

The Saiyan prince stops his story and his pacing for a moment as he takes a deep breath before continuing, "He did things to me that I could never forget, but I did everything he asked me to do…everything, but it was never enough. He did it more than once and I was threatened not to tell my father or he would stop training me. Eventually, the Saiyans and my father grew tired of being pushed around by Frieza and started a rebellion. Little did they know, Frieza was a lot more powerful than they ever dreamed. Frieza killed my father and exploded the planet. The explosion killed everyone and the only surviving Saiyans were Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot, and myself. Frieza told us that a huge meteor collided with the planet and we never knew the truth until it was too late."

Bulma gives him a look of pity, but he ignores it and continues to speak, "So when you asked me what made me so angry and why I hated everyone so much, it's because of Frieza. I learned not to trust anyone and in order to take control of your own life you have to be tough even as a child."

"But, you were only a little boy and…"

He cuts her words off with his own words, "Yes, but I'm not a little boy anymore and I don't take orders from anyone now."

"Vegeta…"

He stops her again, "I told you the story and I expect not to ever talk or hear about it again."

"But…"

"Now, how about that dinner we were supposed to eat earlier?" He looks at her with his usual facial expression.

She lets out a sigh, but gives him a smile, "Right, I'll just go heat it up." She stands up and walks into the kitchen as Vegeta sinks to his knees on the floor letting out a frustrated sigh.

He soon regains his composure and joins her in the dining room where they eat their dinner in unusual silence. He notices her glancing back and forth from her plate to his face and even though he notices it, he doesn't say anything. When he finishes his meal, he stands quietly and stretches, "Well it's time for a bit of training before bed."

Bulma doesn't respond as she watches him walk away, _'All this time I thought he was just an asshole. I can't believe someone could do all that to a child. I knew Frieza was heartless, but I never thought…'_ She stands up gathering all the dirty dishes and walks toward the kitchen sink, _'He's carried this hate for so long. No wonder he's angry all the time.' _She deposits the dirty dishes and heads to her bedroom where she puts on her pajamas and goes to bed.

TBC…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and I'm glad everyone made it out alive since the world didn't end. Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own DB, DBZ, and DBGT. I also do not own America's Next Top Model. Yes, you read that right.

* * *

Okie dokie, Dookie...here is chapter 12! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Bulma wakes up and walks into the kitchen. Vegeta isn't sitting at the dining table as she expected making her look at the clock. She then realizes that she's up and about earlier than usual, "He's probably still doing his morning workout." She walks toward the refrigerator and frowns, "Ughh! I am so sick of cereal. I guess we could have eggs, but we just had that yesterday." She closes the refrigerator door and thinks for a moment before a smile erupts across her face, "I know, I haven't made pancakes in forever!"

She gathers all the ingredients to make pancakes and just as she finishes the pancakes and sets the table, Vegeta walks in and takes his seat at the dining table. She gives him a smile as she sits down, "I hope you like pancakes because what's what we're eating for breakfast."

The Saiyan just gives her a shrug of indifference, "Whatever, just give me my food, woman."

She slides his plate toward him and he starts putting butter and syrup on his pancakes as Bulma begins eating her own food. The blue haired woman suddenly stops eating and a weird expression appears on her face. Vegeta notices her odd expression and stops spreading butter on his pancakes, "Is something wrong with you, woman?" When she looks up at him, he notices how pale her face is and he can't help but feel a little concerned.

"Um, I'm fine. I just don't feel so good all of a sudden." Her facial features twist even more as she grabs her stomach.

He gives her a skeptical look, "You look pale." He picks the syrup bottle up and starts pouring it over his pancakes.

Bulma covers her mouth with her hands, "Stop it, Vegeta!"

He gives he a look of confusion, "Stop what?"

"Pouring that." She turns her head away from the sight of him pouring the syrup.

He puts the syrup bottle back down on the table, "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"That smell is making me sick."

"You have just as much on your portion as I do." He eyes her plate, "More, I would say."

Ughh! You're right." She shoves the plate away from her with disgust, "Do you want mine?"

A very bewildered expression appears on his face as he stabs her pancakes with his fork and puts them on his own plate, "I guess so."

"I…I need to go to the bathroom!" She suddenly bolts from the table and runs down the hall towards the bathroom."

He shrugs, "More for me."

Bulma weakly walks back into the dining room and sits back down, "I don't know what came over me."

"Are you sure you don't want any of these pancakes?"

Her face turns a little green at his question, "I'm positive." She stands up and walks toward the kitchen. She opens the cabinet and grabs a box of crackers. She then grabs a soft drink from the refrigerator before sitting back down, "I think I just need to sit down and relax for a few minutes."

Vegeta rolls his eyes, "That's all you do is relax."

"Do not start with me right now!"

He puts his last forkful of pancakes into his mouth and stands up, "Well, I'll see you at lunch as long as you promise not to hurl all over the table."

She frowns as she flips him off, "Screw you!"

He leaves the room and she walks to the living room to sit down on the couch. She turns on the TV and watches a few random shows before deciding that there is nothing worth watching on and turns it off again. She stands up with a sigh and stretches, "Well, I'm feeling a lot better now. I think I'll go work on some of my projects in the lab today." She carries the empty drink can to the garbage and puts the remaining crackers back in the cabinet.

Meanwhile, in the gravity machine, Vegeta is doing his usual training, _'She sure is acting strange today. I can't worry about her though. I've got way too much training to catch up on. I've been fooling around entirely too much and in more ways than one.'_

He continues with his training as Bulma works in her lab until lunchtime. Bulma and Vegeta meet in the dining room for lunch as usual. She puts Vegeta's lunch down on the table in front of him and sits down at her spot. He begins eating, but eventually notices that she isn't eating anything, "What's your problem?"

She gives him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No." She rolls her eyes at his question.

"I thought you said that you felt better." He takes a bite of his lunch with a questioning expression on his face.

"I do." She crosses her arms over her chest and looks away from him.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

She lets out an annoyed sigh, but answers him anyway, "Because, my stomach is still weak from this morning. Don't you know anything? A person can't just have a puke fest and then stock up on their next meal."

"Whatever, I thought that maybe you were on some kind of weird diet."

An offended expression appears on her face, "What?! Are you saying I'm fat?! That you think I need to be on a diet?!"

He lets out a heavy sigh, "I never said that. It's just that you Earth women are strange when it comes to weight. I thought that maybe this was some new diet thing."

She gives him an angry glare, "Oh, so now you're accusing me of being bulimic?"

He growls out his irritation, "No, stupid woman! You've been acting strange today and I just wondered what the deal was. I never said you were fat or bulimic. You always try to put words in my mouth."

"I have not been acting strange." She rolls her eyes again and lets out an angry breath.

He takes another bite of his lunch as he watches her bristle with annoyance, "I don't know what you call it then."

She uncrosses her arms and slams her hands on the table, "Okay, Mr. Smarty pants, what have I done that's so strange?"

He stops eating and gives her a knowing glare, "Well, you almost blew chunks all over your breakfast this morning and now you're not eating any lunch. Plus, you're scent had been oddly different for the last week."

"What? My scent?" She gives him an even more furious look, "So now you're saying that I stink?! You know, I don't mind you're little smart ass comments, but to just flat out insult me is mean and childish!"

He growls and slams his fist down on the table, "That's not what I mean!"

"Oh, really?" She gives him an interested look, "Then what do you mean?"

He lets out another sigh, "I said your scent was different. I didn't say it was different in a bad way."

"And, what do you know about my scent?" Her face reddens a bit at the fact that someone can actually smell her, "I smell the same as I always do."

He begins eating again before explaining himself, "I've noticed that you usually have two distinct scents. However, this scent is new. I've never smelt it until just recently."

Her blue eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, "What do you mean two distinct scents? What do they smell like? Are they good scents?" She lets out a frustrated sigh, "I'm so confused."

Vegeta almost laughs at the bewildered expression on her face, "It's not so much a good and bad…just a scent."

"That doesn't make any sense." She shoots his a skeptical look still finding it hard to believe she has all these smells about her.

He shrugs, "It would if you had a Saiyan's sense of smell."

"Well, tell me about my two scents and what is so different about this sudden third one?"

He halts his lunch once more as he looks at her face, "Most of the time you have a scent that is sort of mild and kind of…sugary, but sometimes you have a weird salty scent that I can't quite figure out. Whenever you have the salty scent you get all aggressive and you're angrier than usual. That scent doesn't last very long though, usually about a week."

The inventor blushes at this new information, "And what about this new scent?"

He thinks about the new addition to her scents and contemplates his words before speaking, "I've never smelt it until about a week ago."

"What does it smell like?" She leans in closer to him from across the table in mild curiosity.

He thinks for a moment longer, "…Cherries."

The Saiyan prince continues eating as if this were the most normal conversation they could be having. Bulma on the other hand is thoroughly confused, "Cherries? That's ridiculous. I think you're just making all that up."

He rolls his eyes at her skepticism, "Whatever, I'm only telling you what I've observed."

"So does everyone have a scent?"

He forgets his lunch when he realizes this conversation is never going to end, "Of course they do." He stands up from the table and pushes his chair under, "I'm going to finish training. I'll see you at supper." He smirks slightly, "Although, if you're not going to eat I don't really see the point."

"I made your food, so stop complaining."

Vegeta shrugs his shoulders, "Do what you want." He walks away leaving Bulma sitting at the table.

When she's sure he's out of sight, she lifts her arm to her nose and sniffs it, "I don't smell anything!" She sighs as she stands up and walks back to her lab.

Later that evening, Bulma and Vegeta meet at the dining table for supper. Vegeta notices that Bulma is back to her normal self and eating once again, "I see your appetite had returned."

"I told you I was fine. I feel perfectly normal now." She takes a huge bite of her supper, "See."

"I could care less if you eat or not." He begins eating his own meal and ignores her.

They eat in silence for long time, when a look of realization suddenly crosses Vegeta's features. Bulma notices this and questions him, "What is it?"

"Cookies."

She gives him a puzzled expression, "What?"

"The scent is a mixture of cherries and cookies." He nods approvingly, "Sugar cookies to be exact."

Bulma rolls her blue eyes as she lets out a heavy sigh, "You are insane. I think you're just making all that stuff up."

He shoots her a patronizing look, "Yes, because I'm so known to make up dumb little stories."

She shakes her head in annoyance, "Then why can't I smell it? If the smell is coming from me then why can't I smell it?"

He takes a bite of his supper and shrugs, "How should I know?" He takes a sip of his drink before standing up, "I need to do some last minute training before I go to bed. I'll see you at breakfast, I guess." He leaves the dining room and Bulma cleans the table.

When she finishes cleaning up, she goes to her room and changes into her pajamas. She sits on the edge of her bed and rests her head in her hands as she lets out a worried sigh. She then falls onto her back with her arms spread out across the mattress, "I wish it were as simple as cherries and sugar cookies." She gets under the covers and goes to sleep.

The next day, Vegeta is waiting at the dining table, when Bulma finally arrives looking completely worn out and pale, "What's wrong with you? I've been waiting in here for fifteen minutes."

She brushes a strand of sweaty blue hair away from her face, "Nothing is wrong. I just overslept."

Vegeta casts her a doubtful look, "I'm not stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

He crosses his arms and gives her a smirk, "You were in there hurling your guts out."

Her eyes widen at his accusation, "I was not."

"Yeah, right."

"Since when do you know so much?! It's my business what I do in the bathroom." She walks into the kitchen to decide what to make them for breakfast. Vegeta walks into the kitchen as Bulma pulls some sausage out of the freezer, "We're having sausage and biscuits for breakfast." She prepares the stove and starts cooking the sausage as Vegeta stands behind her and watches. The sausages start to sizzle in the pan and Bulma suddenly grabs her stomach with one hand and drops the spatula as she covers her mouth with the other hand, "Don't let the sausages burn!"

She runs from the kitchen and Vegeta hears a groan before the sound of water splashing in the toilet reaches his ears. He picks the spatula up and flips the sausage as Bulma returns from the bathroom. She takes the spatula from him and wearily finishes cooking the sausage as Vegeta continues to watch, "I thought you told me you were feeling a lot better."

"I am."

"Really?" He notices the spatula trembling in her shaky grasp, "It didn't look like you felt better when you were running to the bathroom."

She lets out a loud sigh, "Will you leave me alone! I can go to the bathroom as many times as I want." She sticks her tongue out at him as she puts the cooked sausage on a plate, "Now, hand me that can of biscuits."

He grabs the can of biscuits and hands them to her, "I don't see how you're going to get anything done around here if you keep dashing back and forth to the bathroom."

"If you don't shut-up about it you're going to be spending a lot of time in the bathroom."

His brows furrow in confusion at her threat, "And, what is that supposed to mean?"

"If you make one more bathroom comment you'll know." She puts the biscuits in the oven.

He chuckles a bit at her threat, "Oh, I'm real scared of what you might do to me if I joke about the bathroom."

She smiles to herself, "Could you hand me that pot holder over there?" He turns around to grab the pot holder and Bulma immediately jabs his tail spot with her index finger and he stands up straight. He groans as he grabs his hardening crotch making her smile, "Well, I'm going to eat breakfast now, but you just go and enjoy yourself in the bathroom."

He shoots her a hate-filled glare as he dashes to the bathroom. She's still smiling as she pulls the baked biscuits out of the oven. She makes herself a plate and walks out of the kitchen to sit at the dining table. She hears the Saiyan prince in the bathroom cursing her for what she'd done, but she just ignores it. When Vegeta finally makes his way into the dining room, he glares at Bulma and she just smirks as she continues eating.

He takes a seat angrily as he begins filling his own plate, "That was a very low blow."

"I warned you and now I know what happens if I press that spot when you're not already aroused." She stops eating and looks at him for a brief moment, but when he looks back at her she quickly looks away.

He notices her unusual behavior, "What is it?"

"What do you mean?" She gives him a confused look.

"You keep staring at me."

She shrugs, "So?"

He growls at her responses, "Well, it's annoying."

"Sorry, it's just…nothing" She sticks the remainder of her biscuit in her mouth as he gives her a confused glare.

He gives her a curious look, "Something's wrong with you."

"There is not." An offended expression springs to her face, "What makes you say that?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" He lets out a bored sigh, "You're running around here like you're hiding something and you've been pale and jittery for the last three days."

She lets out a scoff of insult, "I do not act like I'm hiding something." She stands up and grabs her plate off the table.

He shakes his head, "Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me. You've been accusing me of all sorts of things this week." She stops to gather her thoughts before continuing, "First, you accused me of being bulimic, then you accused me of smelling different, and now you're accusing me of hiding something."

He lets out a defeated sigh, "I never accused you of being bulimic."

"You might as well have."

Vegeta stands up leaving his plate on the table, "I'm going to finish my training. Maybe, by the time lunch rolls around you'll stop acting so defensive."

She crosses her arms over her chest angrily, "Or maybe I just won't come to lunch!" She leaves the dining room and heads toward her bedroom.

The next day, Bulma is walking toward the living room, when Vegeta suddenly bursts out of the laundry room, grabbing her by the arm and jerking her into the room with him, "What the hell is wrong with you, Vegeta?!"

"Shhh!" He holds a finger up to his own lips as if gesturing her to be quiet, "He's out there and I'm going to catch him this time."

She lowers her voice to a whisper, "What are you talking about? Have you gone insane?"

"I didn't want to alarm you until I was sure, but I guess I'll let you in on my discovery."

The blue haired woman looks at him with an even more worried and confused expression, "Huh?"

He holds up a hand to stop her talking, "Just hear me out, okay?"

"…Okay."

Vegeta lowers his voice even more, "Someone had been following you and right now he's very close by."

She laughs softly, "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

He ignores her insult and continues, "This person or creature had been stalking you since that day in the pool."

Bulma rolls her eyes, "You mean the day you almost ruined my bikini?"

He sighs in irritation, "This is not the time to worry about a bikini. Don't you realize the danger you're in?"

"I'm not in any danger because no one is stalking me. What proof do you have of this? Have you seen this stalker?" She gives him a skeptical look.

"…No."

She shakes her head and lets out an annoyed sound, "Then how do you know about him?"

"I can sense his power level." He gives her a 'duh' look."

"His power level?" She rolls her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time during this conversation, "What does that have to do with anything?"

He lets out an exasperated sigh, "It has everything to do with anything."

"What?"

"Okay, let me explain the whole situation." He takes in a deep breath and lets it back out slowly before starting his explanation, "Everybody has a certain power level. I can tell where you are by locating your certain power level. For example, if your father is walking around the garden, but you're in the kitchen, I can determine where you are because your power level is different from his. Anyway, I noticed that the day after we were together in the pool that another power level has been following you. Everywhere you go this stalker goes too."

She blinks a few times at his odd observation, "Let me get this straight. You can tell where I am by my power level?" He nods, "And, when you sense my power level you can sense a completely different power level near me?"

He nods again, "Right."

"That's crazy." She shakes her head in disbelief, "No one is stalking me."

"Believe what you want, but he's even around when you take a shower." He gives her a look of warning.

"What?!" She laughs, "I think I would have noticed if someone were following me that closely."

He places his finger on his chin in thought, "There is one thing that troubles me about this stalker."

"And what is that?"

"His power level is very weak right now, but I've noticed that it increases tremendously every day." He gives her an astonished look, "At this rate, the power level will be enormous in a matter of months. That's why I have to catch him and destroy him before it's too late." Bulma gives him a 'you're the biggest dumb ass I know' look. She then giggles and shakes her head again. His face falls at her giggling, "This is not funny!"

"Whatever, I'm going to the living room now." She walks to the door, but Vegeta grabs her wrist to stop her.

"Wait!" He tightens his grip, "Let me go out first. I can sense his power level right now. He could be waiting right outside the door."

She lets out a sigh, but nods all the same, "Fine."

She moves aside as Vegeta slowly opens the door and peers out cautiously. He then rolls out the door and looks around the hallway, but he doesn't see anyone, "Oh, you're good, stalker…you're good."

She sticks her head out of the laundry room doorway, "Can I come out now?"

He frowns, "I guess so."

She walks out into the hallway and looks around, "Well, did you catch your so called stalker?"

"He's your stalker and no I didn't." He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls, "He got away somehow." Vegeta's brows furrow in confusion, "I just don't get it. I can still sense his presence."

She pats him on the shoulder, "I think you have spent way too much time in the gravity chamber and all that extra gravity has warped your brain."

"You just watch yourself." He shrugs her hand off his shoulder, "I'll catch him if it's the last thing I do."

"Okay, if you say so." She gives him a condescending smile, "I'm going to watch TV. I hope the stalker likes 'America's Next Top Model' because that's what I'll be watching. I'll see you at lunch. That is if my stalker hasn't whisked me away by then." A hurt expression appears on his face as Bulma bursts out laughing, "Don't pout…I'm sure you'll catch him soon."

She smiles at him and leaves him standing in the hallway alone.

TBC…

* * *

Okay, only two more chapters! Stay tuned to find out what happens!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Okay, here is the next to the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!

* * *

Later that evening, after the 'stalker' meeting in the laundry room, Bulma and Vegeta meet in the dining room for lunch. Bulma puts Vegeta's plate down in front of him as she quickly starts shoveling her own food down. Vegeta gives Bulma a strange glare as she continues to hurriedly gulp the food down, "It didn't take you long to get your appetite back."

She gives him an annoyed look, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're wolfing that down like it's going to be your last meal or something."

She cuts him an evil glance as she takes a sip of her water, "I have to be somewhere in a few minutes."

"Since when?" A curious expression takes over his features. She hadn't mentioned needing to be somewhere earlier.

"Since yesterday, when I made the appointment." She shoves another bite of food into her mouth and swallows it loudly.

His curious expression never wavers as he continues to stare at her, "Appointment for what?"

She finishes her glass of water and stands up, "An appointment for you to mind your own business!" She rolls her eyes, "I don't have to tell you every time I decided to go somewhere."

She picks her empty plate up and puts it in the sink when she hears his voice again, "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know." She enters the dining room again with her hands on her hips, "Are you keeping tabs on me?"

He shakes his head, "No, it's just that…"

She holds her hand up to stop his sentence short as she begins speaking again, "Don't even start all that stuff up about a stalker because I don't want to hear it."

"But, he's around right now." He gives her a warning look and she lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Look, I'm a big girl and I'm not afraid of this so-called stalker." She looks at her watch and walks out of the dining room as she heads for the front door, "I've got to go or I'll be late." Vegeta stands up and follows her out of the dining room with a very confused expression on his face, "Don't worry, I'll be back in time for supper. Just go train or something and don't miss me too much while I'm gone." She walks out of the house and Vegeta heads back to the gravity chamber.

Later that evening, Bulma returns and she and Vegeta meet in the dining room for supper as usual, "So, how did your secret appointment go?"

She looks up from her food that she hadn't really been eating but just picking at it, "Fine, I guess."

His eyes shift from his plate to her uncomfortable looking face, "You don't seem fine."

"I said I'm fine!" She lowers her gaze to the table as tears brim her eyes, but she wipes them away before they can fall, "What more do I have to say?"

The Saiyan prince continues eating and tries not to comment on her strange behavior, but his curiosity gets the better of him, "So you're not going to tell me where you went?"

"No, because it's none of your business." She puts her eating utensil on the table and crosses her arms over her chest, "Why do you have to be so nosey?"

"You were just gone a long time, that's all." He finally decides that it's best not to discuss the matter with her anymore.

She sighs as she goes back to picking at her food, "I don't feel well. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight." She stands up leaving her plate at the table, "You can have the rest of mine if you want it." She gives Vegeta a weak smile as she begins walking toward the dining room exit, "Good night."

Vegeta watches in silent confusion as she leaves the dining room, _'I wonder what her problem is?' _He finishes his supper, but remains seated at the table thinking to himself, _'She has been acting so strange lately. Her scent has been so strong today, not to mention her stalker had been following her around closer than ever.' _He stands up from the table and heads back to the gravity chamber.

Later that night, Vegeta is lying in his bed having trouble sleeping, _'I have to figure out what's going on with her. Let me look at the facts…number one: She told that loser of an ex-boyfriend that she could quite possibly be seeing someone else, number two: she's been sneaking around going to secret appointments and number three: that stalker is always around her, but yet she tries to deny it. I've figured it out! The stalker is actually her secret boyfriend!'_

Vegeta sends up in bed suddenly and rubs his chin, "I have to find out what she's up to." He closes his eyes as he tries to detect Bulma's power level, "I knew it!" He reopens his eyes and jumps out of bed to stand on the floor, "He's with her right now. I have to see this secret man of hers."

The Saiyan leaves his own bedroom walking at a brisk pace. When he reaches Bulma's bedroom, he flings the door open and bursts inside the room, "Ah ha! I caught you in the act!"

The blue haired woman screams as she sits up in bed, "What in the hell is wrong with you, Vegeta?!"

He scans the room with his eyes and when he doesn't see anyone else he inches farther into the bedroom, "Where is he? I know he's in here somewhere."

"What are you talking about?" She shoots him an irritated, but confused look, "There's no one in here but me."

"Or so you say…your little game is over." He sniffs the air and squints his eyes in the darkness, "So go ahead and confess."

She rubs the sleep and dried tears from her eyes as she watches him, "What are you talking about?"

"I know all about your secret boyfriend."

Her confused expression becomes even more bewildered with his words, "Huh? What boyfriend?"

Don't play dumb with me." He points an accusing finger at her, "Now, tell me where he's hiding."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but feel free to look around if it will get you out of here. You know some people actually sleep at night." She gets out of bed and slips a robe on as Vegeta walks farther into the bedroom. He looks around the room for a little while as Bulma stands at the foot of the bed watching him, "Look, there's something that's been on my mind. I didn't really know how to tell you this and I was actually going to wait until morning, but since you're in here I might as well get it over with."

Vegeta continues looking around the room and sticks his head in the closet as Bulma continues talking, "This is really hard to say. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" She lets out a nervous sigh as a look of realization appears on Vegeta's face, "I'm preg…"

"You're pregnant!" He jerks his head from the closet door and slams it closed loudly as he stares at Bulma in shock.

She swallows the nervous lump in her throat at his furious expression, "Vegeta, I wanted to tell you, but…"

"But, what?" He spins around and gives her his back as he runs a nervous hand through his hair.

She licks her lips and pulls her robe more tightly around her body, "I knew you would act this way. That's why I waited." She's silent for a moment as she grits her teeth with tears rolling down her cheeks. Vegeta turns to face her again and notices the tears, but he doesn't comment on them, he just frowns as she speaks again, "You're lucky I told you before I did what I thought about doing."

"Well, maybe you should have." His frown deepens as he storms out of her bedroom. She flings herself back down onto the bed and screams into the pillow as her tears wet the fabric.

The next morning, Bulma doesn't come out of her room and Vegeta is in the gravity chamber as usual. She's lying on her bed when she hears a knock on the door. She lifts her head from her pillow, "Go away! I'm not feeling well today!"

The knocking persists and she throws the pillow at the door, "I said go away!"

She then hears her father's voice through the door, "Bulma, sweetheart…it's me dad."

"What do you want?" She wipes her eyes and nose with her hand as she tries to make her voice sound normal."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

She sniffles a bit before answering, "About what?"

She hears him sigh on the other side of the door, "A father can't talk to his daughter on her birthday?"

Bulma lets out a small gasp as she remembers that today is her birthday. It wasn't a very good one, but that wasn't her dad's fault, "Thanks, dad, but can you come back later?"

"Why can't I come in now?"

"I told you I don't feel good." She clears her throat as she continues to attempt sounding okay, "Besides, I just woke up. I'll call you when I feel better."

She can hear him sigh again, "Okay, honey. I hope you feel better on your birthday."

"Thanks, dad." She hears her father's footsteps disappear down the hallway and she sits up, "I guess I should get a shower."

She gets out of bed and walks to the shower and as she showers she feels her tears appear again, _'I can't make them stop. I thought he would be just a little bit more understanding.' _She finishes her shower and gets dressed.

She opens her bedroom door to reveal a present her father had left for her. She frowns, "I should have let him come in, I guess." She bends down to pick up the poorly wrapped present, "I wonder what it is?" She unwraps the present and when the paper is completely removed, she smiles as new tears fill up her vision, "Oh, dad." She continues crying as she holds up the tiny teddy bear that used to be hers when she was a baby. She hugs the bear to her chest, "How did he know?"

Before she can wipe her eyes, she sees Vegeta standing in the hallway looking at her. She gives him an angry look, "Why are you standing there? So you can yell at me some more?"

His eyes are lowered to the floor as he speaks, "I never yelled at you."

"That didn't make it hurt any less." The Saiyan prince takes a step toward her and she grips the little teddy bear tighter. He finally makes it to where she's standing and to her surprise, he embraces her.

At first, Bulma tries to pull away, but when she feels Vegeta's hot tears on her shoulder she stands still and lets him hug her, _'Could he really be sorry for what he said? No, there's no way. I mean this is Vegeta. He never cries…especially not in front of me.'_

Bulma continues to feel his tears soaking her shirt as she drops the teddy bear to the floor and wraps her arms around him. She then feels her own tears stream down her face and with his head still on the inventor's shoulder, he begins to speak, "You're not the one who should be crying. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not crying because I'm at fault." She sniffles before speaking again, "I'm crying because you're crying. It's very unusual."

Vegeta lifts his face from her shoulder and takes her chin in his hand as he brings his lips to hers to kiss her slowly. Her shock prevents her from kissing him back right away, but she soon regains her senses and begins kissing him back. During the kiss, even though she'd kissed him a million times before this kiss seemed different somehow. When the long, gentle kiss ends, she pulls away and looks at him to see that his cheeks are still damp from his tears making her give him a puzzled look, "I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" He stares into her blue eyes awaiting her answer.

She lets out a shuddering breath, "You've never acted this way before."

He looks at her for a moment before speaking, "I want to do something that I've never done before."

"Like wh…" He puts his index finger to her lips to stop her words.

"Shhh, don't talk." She nods as Vegeta picks her up and carries her back into her bedroom.

He gently lays her on the bed and begins undressing himself. She follows suit and begins taking her own clothes off until before they know it, they're both naked. Vegeta gets on top of her and begins kissing her neck. Bulma doesn't stop him as his kisses continue, but she can't help but wonder about his actions, _'This is different. He's being so gentle.'_

The Saiyan continues kissing her as he moves his lips down from her neck to her breasts, but he spends little time there and finally makes it to her stomach. He stops kissing her and presses his ear to the skin of her abdomen letting his head rest there for a few moments, _'He's really in there.' _With his ear still pressed to her stomach, he hears the tiniest sound…dub dub…dub dub. The sound of a heart beat. He lifts his head and looks into Bulma's blue eyes. He suddenly realizes that he's glad she hadn't done what she'd thought about doing, _'Why do I feel this way about a creature I've never met?'_

Vegeta returns his lips to her mouth and kisses her again as he positions himself between her legs. He breaks the kiss as he grabs her knee with one hand and guides his erection into her body with the other hand. He slowly enters her and she lets out a soft gasp as she grabs his shoulders. He looks into her eyes awaiting her permission and when she nods he begins gently thrusting his hips to hers. She closes her eyes as she takes in the tender feeling of his thrusting, _'I don't know what's going on. I've never felt this kind of emotion from him before.'_

Bulma wraps her legs around his waist and he knows this is his cue to go faster. He does as requested and speeds up his movements making the blue haired woman moan out his name. Their breathing becomes ragged as their sounds of pleasure can be heard throughout the bedroom. Vegeta can feel her fingernails digging into his skin and he knows she's close. His thrusts become more erratic as he feels his own orgasm nearing and he knows it won't be much longer before their release.

He slows his thrusts down a bit to prolong his climax as he lowers his lips to her neck. Just as the inventor reaches her orgasm, his teeth sink into her neck and as the blood spills down her neck and onto the sheets, she lets out a shocked gasp from the mixture of the bite and her orgasm, _'Oh, my Kami! What should I do?! I didn't think he believed in bonding. Should I bite him back?! This is so strange.'_

The Saiyan prince begins to become worried by her hesitance and panics in his mind, _'Oh, crap! She's not biting back! What should I do?! I thought she said bonding was sweet!'_

Bulma hesitates for a moment, but finally bites him in return making his blood roll down his neck and mix with hers. After her teeth sink into his neck, his climax releases as well and he lets out a grunt of bliss. He then collapses on top of her and both of their breathing returns to normal, he pulls out slowly, but remains on top of her. The blue haired inventor is the first to speak after the bonding, "What made you change your mind?"

He stays silent for a long time, but finally answers her inquiry, "I guess it's because I…" He stops his sentence short as his cheeks begin to tint red.

Luckily, Bulma realizes what he's trying to say and responds appropriately, "I love you too, Vegeta."

His blush deepens, but he nods before snuggling down against her breast. She strokes his black hair and hears a sound she's never heard before and the closest she can compare it to is purring. She smiles at the content sound coming from the father of her unborn child and the two of them soon fall asleep for a short nap.

Later that day, Bulma is the first to wake from their nap and tries to sit up, but the pain in her neck is excruciating. She reaches up to feel the bite mark on her neck and runs her finger across it feeling the impression of every tooth perfectly. She looks at Vegeta lying on his stomach still asleep and she glances at the mark she made on him, _'His doesn't look as bad as mine.'_

She lets him sleep for a few more minutes, but she finally shakes him softly. He opens his eyes, but he doesn't roll over to look at her. She shakes him again and this time he rolls over to face her, "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you?"

He rubs his eyes and sits up, "About what?"

"It's something very important." She sits up as well and lets out an anxious sigh.

"What is it?" He flops back down onto the bed with a groan.

She purses her lips, "Can you please sit up?"

Vegeta groans as he sits up again and yawns, "Okay, now what?"

"It's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." She takes in a deep breath before she begins speaking, "I realized a long time ago that you weren't exactly a family man. Well, we're about to have a family. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you don't want a family I'm not going to blame you. You held up your end of the bargain and I'll never tell the baby or any of your…friends that you're the father if that's the way you want it. On the other hand, if you want to be a part of the baby's life then I can't stop you. I mean it is half yours after all."

He raven haired Saiyan closes his eyes for a long time as he thinks about everything his newly bonded partner has mentioned, _'I couldn't give him up now. Not after I heard his heartbeat.'_ He opens his eyes and looks at Bulma, "I am a Saiyan. The Prince of all Saiyans…and a Saiyan, not to mention a man, never backs away from his duties. I'll have to tell you that there will be no lovey, dovey father/son foolishness like Kakarot and his brat. I will support our child and of course he will learn how to fight." He then crosses his arms over his chest and nods in approval of his own words before turning his reddening face away from her.

"Okay, good deal…I guess."

The blue haired woman smiles at the blush on his face and realizes that maybe having a baby with Vegeta wasn't so bad after all.

TBC…

* * *

Okay, be on the look out for the last chapter! As always, love ya!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Okay, are you all ready for the last chapter?! I'm a little sad that it's ending, but I hope you all approve of the ending. Thanks for all the support this fic has gotten and I hope this chapter gets just as much support as the other chapters.

I'm shutting up now...read.

* * *

The day following the bonding was the same as any other day. The Saiyan prince decided that after missing a whole day of training to spend it in bed with the woman called for extra hard training today. Vegeta is in the gravity chamber as usual when his worst nightmare shows up out of nowhere, "Hey, Vegeta!"

Vegeta growls at Goku's sudden arrival and turns to face his fellow Saiyan with a sour look on his face, "You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He shrugs and gives Vegeta a confused look.

Vegeta crosses his arm over his chest and frowns. He thought for sure he'd seen all of Goku's ignorant looks before, but this one took the cake, "Just showing up whenever you feel like it."

"Sorry." A grin spreads across Goku's face as he stretches his arms over his head, "I just thought we could train a little bit."

Vegeta contemplates training with his stupid acquaintance and finally nods, "I guess we can train. I'm in a good mood today."

"Oh, really?" The younger of the two Saiyan's begins stretching his muscles in preparation before their sparring.

Vegeta nods, "Why is that so surprising?"

Goku shrugs, "I don't know." He scratches the back of his head as a mischievous smirk slides onto his face, "I just thought it might have something to do with that mark on your neck."

The Saiyan prince blushes a dark red as he reaches up and covers the mark with his hand, "I'd like to know how you think that's any of your business?!"

"I don't guess it is, but it is pretty interesting." Goku smiles as he tries to hold back his laughter.

Vegeta growls as he uncovers the purple, swollen mark on his neck, "Do we have to begin all our training sessions chatting like women?!"

"No." He shakes his head, "But, it is kinda fun…" He lets a small chuckle escape his lips, "When we're talking about you." Vegeta rolls his eyes before he throws the first punch to begin their sparring.

When their training session is over and Goku goes home, Vegeta meets Bulma at the dining table as usual. They eat silently until Bulma looks up from her plate to look into his eyes. He looks back and the two of them suddenly begin smiling.

Bulma's smile widens at the small interaction between them, "I've never seen you smile so beautifully before."

"Well, maybe you haven't been looking hard enough." He continues eating as Bulma lets out a small giggle, "What's so funny?"

She puts her hands in her lap and stops eating for a moment as she looks at his face again, "It's just that whenever I thought about having a baby, I never thought it would be with you."

He takes a sip of his drink as he considers her words, "I never thought about having one with anybody…much less an Earth woman."

Bulma smiles again as she pushes her chair out and stands up from the table. She then makes her way to where he's sitting. As if already knowing what she's up to, he pushes his chair out as well, but remains seated. The blue haired woman straddles his lap and brings her lips down to his in a feverish kiss. As the kiss continues and becomes more desperate and heated, she can feel his hands slide around her waist as well as feel his cock begin to harden beneath her.

She breaks the kiss and looks into his dark eyes, "I'm going to miss you."

They reconnect the kiss and give each other a few more chaste pecks before he responds, "How did you know I was leaving?"

"You talk in your sleep." She brings her lips to his once more and slips her tongue into his warm mouth. His tongue eventually joins hers, but the Saiyan finally becomes fed up with the simple make-out session and places his hands underneath her ass, holding her in place as he stands up from the table. He breaks the kiss with a devious gleam in his eyes and an equally devious smirk on his face as he rakes the dishes off the table. He then lays her down on the table and climbs onto it himself positioning himself between her spread legs.

He looks down at her and his devious smirk turns into a comical grin, "This feels like déjà vu, don't you think?"

"Definitely." She returns his smile as she reaches up to grab his head and brings his lips back down to hers. Vegeta begins getting rid of their clothes and as soon as his shirt is removed, she rubs her hands along his chest with a pout, "Do you really have to leave?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

She nods as she pulls her shirt off and throws it across the room. She begins to unhook her bra, but the Saiyan stops her from proceeding. She gives him a confused look, "What is it?"

He reaches around to the clasp with a grin, "Allow me."

She laughs at his bold attempt, "Yeah right! You never could get my bra off."

"We'll see."

Before the inventor has a chance to reply, the Saiyan prince has the bra in his hand, "How did you do that so fast?!"

"Let's just say, that I've been training in more ways than one." He throws the bra over his shoulder with a smile. She nods and they finish undressing as Vegeta kisses his way down the blue haired woman's body. Again, he stops at her abdomen and listens for the sound of their child's heart beating. Dub, dub…dub, dub, _'It's stronger today.'_ He smiles as he continues to listen to the heartbeat.

Bulma begins to wonder what's taking him so long, "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

He lifts his head and shakes it from side to side, "Nothing." He lowers his head again and kisses his way back up Bulma's neck.

He places his lips on the scar he'd left there the day before and kisses it gently. Bulma turns her head to whisper in his ear, "I'm ready, Vegeta."

Vegeta grins and lets out a low chuckle, "As you wish." He grabs her wrists with one hand and pins them above her head as he uses his other hand to help guide his cock into her wet box. He takes in a deep breath as he roughly enters her body with a loud groan.

Her own body shudders as she lets out a moan of pleasure and after a few seconds of adjusting, he begins to move his hips back and forth causing them both to begin panting. He releases her wrists in order to grab her hips with both hands to be able to push deeper into her, "Yes, Vegeta! More…harder!"

Vegeta smiles as he complies with her wishes and thrusts his cock into her at a harder, faster pace. She wraps her legs around his waist as she had so many times before and while Vegeta plunges deeper into her, she begins to move underneath him. Vegeta lets out several soft moans as he feels his orgasm drawing nearer. Bulma closes her eyes as she enjoys the feeling of him moving inside her and she reaches around to his back where she finds the spot she's looking for. She feels the smooth patch of skin and presses it firmly.

"Ahh!" The moment she presses it, he stops his movements and releases his seed deep inside her. When his climax ends, he continues to pump into her and this time his thrusts are more intense. He begins moving so fast that the table begins to groan and creak under their weight, but he doesn't stop. He looks down at her and nods his head. She understands his nod and presses his tail spot again. He snaps his hips hard and enters her even deeper, "Yes!" He cums again and Bulma lets out a cry of pleasure as well, "Don't stop, woman!"

She presses the spot even harder than the first two times making him climax a third time as she finally orgasms with him. He continues to push in and out of her as she writhes underneath him, milking him of all his essence. The two of them finally become still again, but Vegeta remains inside her as their breathing slows down. They're both quiet for a moment until Bulma speaks, "Vanilla."

He shifts his body to remove himself from her, "What?"

"That smell." She sniffs the air, "Don't you smell it?"

Vegeta smiles as he lays down beside her, "Of course I do." He props up on his elbow and looks at her confused face, "I smell it every day."

A smile begins to lift the corners of her mouth as she looks at his face, "You mean, your scent is vanilla?"

He nods, "It seems that you've gained a small amount of my power from the bonding."

"I never would have guessed that you would smell like something so…"

"Girly." He lies back onto the table with a sigh.

"That's not what I was going to say." She snuggles closer to him and lays her head on his chest.

He strokes her sweaty hair for a few seconds before shifting her into a sitting position as he sits up too, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

He lets out a sigh, "Just do it."

She does as she's told and closes her blue eyes, "Okay, now what?"

"Don't concentrate on anything but what you smell." She nods and after a few minutes, he speaks again, "Concentrate on yourself now, but try to ignore your own scent." The inventor is silent for a moment and then a huge smile appears on her face, "Now, open your eyes and tell me what you smelt."

"Cherries."

A very unusual, but proud smile forms on his own face, "That's him…that's our baby."

Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she embraces him, "Please be careful while you're away training for the android's arrival."

He returns the embrace and takes in her sugary scent mixed with the scent of cherries, "You needn't worry about me, Bulma."

The next morning, Bulma gets out of bed and runs to Vegeta's bedroom. She opens the door and sees that he's not there. The bed is made and his belongings are missing as well. She realizes that he's already left to train in space for the androids. She falls down on his bed and smells the sheets, "Vanilla."

She lies there for a moment, but eventually she sits up and caresses her abdomen as she smiles, "He'll be back, Trunks. I promise."

…One year later, May 12th…

The End.

* * *

If you wanna know what happens next then go watch season 4 and 5 of DBZ. Hopefully, you've already seen them, but if you haven't May 12th is the date Future Trunks told Goku the androids would arrive.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
